What Hurts The Most!
by Aktaiy
Summary: Mai's last year of High school, & she decides to do something she hasn't done in a LONG time, her family will finally see what her true feeling have been for the past 3 years & she's Not holding Anything Back! Please R&R, Summary Sucks I know.
1. Should I do this

Hey Everybody ^.^ I'm back (lol)

So I wanted to post this for my Birthday (which is today ^^ Sept 13, although I'm not saying how old I turned ^^)

And just so you all know will (eventually) change the summary when i think of something better (and if you can think of a better one PM me ^^)

I also want to say Thank you to all my friends on here who wished me a Happy Birthday and Now without further ado On with the Story ^^

P.S any case anyone didn't I don't own Ghost Hunt Although I'm still working on that (lol)

Now! Without further Ado On with the Story ^^

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today is my first entry and I guess I just felt like writing how I felt in a book (lol), its just another day, same old everything, nothing ever changes, much. Today was another sucky day at work and school, although it never ceases to amaze me how perverted old men could be. ~sigh~ ever since the day Naru left it feels as if my whole life has come to a complete stand still, and for a while I truly believed time itself had stopped. But I can guarantee you that NO one knows that (or wiill they ever find out about that), and just like every other day I always put on my biggest smile so that no one worries about me, over the last two years it's become really (kind of) easy to smile like nothing was wrong. _

_But as time moved on I came to realize that I really needed another job and I started to work at this fast food restaurant where the pay is good but only because we have these skimpy uniforms that practical shows our ass and they tell us that if we want to keep our jobs to "shut up and bear it". It pays good not as good as Naru but good none the less. And I still keep in touch with everyone we all still talk on and day-to-day bases and they all decided (you see I put 'They all' and not 'We all', because I didn't really have a choice in the matter -_-!) that tomorrow we're going to go out to dinner when I get off work. _

_Anyway Yasu came by the restaurant today and one of those perverted old men tried to touch my legs (the same pervert that refuses to leave me alone) and when he did Yasu almost broke his arm (lol), I had to literary pull him off the man, the one thing I can say is that over the years Yasu has really become like a crazy over protective big brother, and Monk and Ayako have gotten even more protective since I got the job but I love them all none the less. In another month it will be officially three years since Naru and Lin left for England, Yes! I've counted so sue me (lol). So anyway oh… another interesting thing did happen earlier I saw a poster at my school saying something about a talent show or something and it said that anyone can participate so…. I …was thinking of asking Monk if he would help me out…. _

_But then again I really don't want to be a bother to him and I'm sure he's a busy man with all his shows and stuff, I wonder if it's an unfair advantage to have 'Norio' help me out. But since it's my last year I really want to do it, I mean really what's the worst that can go wrong? ….. Well I could totally screw up….. That's one option ~sigh~ maybe I should reconsider my choice? I don't know what to do any more, oh well I'll just get a flyer then decide._

_Well until the sun meets the night and I feel like writing (lol) again_

_Love is too much to ask for._

_~Mai~_

And with that she closed her new diary and went to sleep, dreaming of a life that she may never have.

* * *

><p>~Next Day~<p>

~After School, At Work~

"Hey Miss how about I take you out after you get off" an old man said as soon as Mai came to his table to take his order.

"Sir, ~sigh~ did you not understand my answer yesterday, I mean you and my brother did have that nice little Chat didn't you?" Mai Smiled at the man.

"….. Look Miss I can give you everything you have ever dreamed of, if you come with me "

"Trust me Sir what I want you don't have and you sure as Hell can't buy it, so why don't you do us both a huge favor and stop trying" Mai told the old man.

Not listening, he continued "Oh come on Mai, was it? That's is what your brother called you yesterday right? Anyway what is it that you want, I can buy anything, money is not an issue my dear, I can assure you of that."

"Hey Gramps, don't worry about what her name is. And for the record her answer has been No Every single time you've spoken to her, and if the message was NOT clear to you yesterday, then it will be my pleasure to refresh your memory and trust me this time I can guarantee you; you _Won't_ forget it" Somebody said from behind Mai, while cracking their knuckles.

Turning around Mai smiled and gave the person a hug. "Monk what are you doing here?"

"Hey kiddo, I was in the area and since it's almost time for you to get off I decided to come pick you up." was all that he said while looking at the man. The old mans' face turned a sickly pale color, as he saw the murders' (that does that make sense right?) look that the 'Monk' was giving him that said 'try it again, I DARE you, and I WILL KILL you' that was all it took for the man to slammed his money down on the table and run out of the restaurant as if he was on fire. (Well…. that and remembering how his arm almost got broke yesterday ^^)

Turning around when the man ran past them Mai asked "um …. what just happened?"

"Nothing, Gramps probably had some where to go and had to leave in a hurry" Monk said as he shrugged his shoulders

"Now come on, it's time for you to get off, we're going to meet everyone, at "The Tsuki hi Café" (in English it says The Moon Light Café) Monk said patting her head.

Laughing at him Mai said "ok, ok I'm coming just hold your horses I know you're in a rush to see Ayako" turning five shades of red Monk was going to answer her but she had already ran to the back.

* * *

><p>~Half way through Dinner~<p>

Mai was going through her bag looking for her wallet (like Bou-san was going to let her pay for her half) when Yasu notice a flyer sticking out, grabbing it; it read:

_Singing Talent Show, open to ALL students, everyone is welcome. You have the option of having __ANYONE__ perform with you whether they attend the school or not, But you __Must__ sign up by Friday the 5__th__. _

_Our show will take place on the 15__th__ of next month. _

_Good luck!_

"YASU give that back" Mai yelled trying to get the flyer away from him as he read it out loud then at the bottom it read:

"_If you have any questions please contact the student counsel"_

"So Mai, are you thinking about joining this talent show?" Bou-san asked

Blushing a light shade of red she answered "I was kind of thinking about it"

Everyone stared at Mai in awe

"BUT IT WAS JUST A THOUGHT" she yelled

The whole restaurant became quiet and stared at Mai because of her yelling.

Blushing a deep crimson red Mai tried her very best to shrink as far as she could in her chair as everyone turned and continued their conversation from before. No matter how many years passed no one and I mean NO ONE could match Mai when it came to blushing.

"Good job Mai" Monk said laughing.

"Leave me alone" Mai said pouting as she snatched the flyer out of Yasu's hands.

"I think you should do it" Ayako told her

"Yes, I think you'll do fine in it." John said

"Can you even sing Mai?" asked her best friend, and one time rival in love, from behind her kimono sleeve.

"Shut up Masako" Mai said playfully glaring at best friend.

Over the last two (almost three) years Masako and Mai have gotten really close mostly due to the fact that after Naru left Masako FINALLY realized her feeling for John, and she needed someone her age that she trusted to talk things over with. And they have been really close ever since, but that doesn't mean that they pass up ANY opportunity to mess with each other.

"That's right, Masako was out of town when we went to that karaoke place, that one time" Ayako said

"What! You went there without me" it was Masako's turn to pout.

"Yes, but that night Monk and Ayako both got so drunk that we all got kicked out" John answered his girlfriend.

"Yeah they said we were quote, unquote 'disturbing the peace' in that place" Monk said with his fingers in the air.

"Yeah how the hell were we disturbing anyone, when people who couldn't sing to save their lives wouldn't shut up? It's not our fault they suck but they all blamed us" Ayako finished, as they were all walking to the cars.

"I don't know what somebody over here is talking about; she acts like she was any better than those other poor souls." Monk snickered as he pointed towards his girlfriend.

_**~SMACK~**_

"What The Hell was that you stupid Monk"

"You heard me you tone deaf red head"

_**~SMACK, SMACK~**_

The group just kept walking as if they didn't know the two adults behind them fighting like idiots.

Saying Good night to each other John, Masako, and Yasu got into his (John's) car and drove off while Monk, Ayako, and Mai walked towards his (Monk's) car that was parked close to Mai's job.

* * *

><p>~At Mai's Apartment~<p>

Before Monk and Ayako drove off Mai stopped them remembering she forgot to ask Monk something

"Um, Monk…." She started

"Yeah kiddo"

"…." Mai opened her mouth only to close it again

"You ok Mai" Ayako asked getting concerned about their 'daughter'

"I'm ok… uh ….. Monk I was wondering if…."

"Yeah Mai, what's wrong" Monk said getting ready to get out of the car

"No….um…never mind… it was nothing" Mai said smiling as she got ready to turn around and walk into her complex.

"Mai" Monk called as he got out of his car and walked towards her "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong sweetie?" Ayako asked as she also got out of the car and walked towards her.

"It's nothing …. Please don't worry, it's silly really" Mai said waving it off

"Well we want to know what's so silly" they both told her

"…."

"Mai" they gave her a warning.

After Mai met the two of them she found out exactly what her friends always talked about when they said that at times their parents would talk as if they were the same person. And she now understood why her friends hated it.

"~sigh~ fine" she finally said

As they waited for her to continue she blurted out

"Iwashoping-Monkwouldhelpmewithmy-performancebecauseI-reallyreallywanttodothis"

(it wouldn't let me post it the way I wanted to, which sucks -_-!)

"What" they said lost.

"I mean it's my last year so I was thinking it could be fun and…. Oh I don't know I just thought it would be fun, but like I said before never mind" she continued.

"Wait, what did you ask Mai?"

"We couldn't understand you sweetie slow down a bit" Ayako said

"~sigh~ for real, but I don't wanna" Mai whined

"Mai" they said again

"No fair….." she said looking at them again

"Fine! I said that I was hoping Monk would help me with my performance because I really, really want to do this, Happy now!" she said slower this time while blushing a dark red color and pouting at the same time"

"ARGH!" Mai screamed. Surprised as Monk picked her up like she weighted nothing and swung her around while he told her he would love to, and that she made him so happy, and he could die with no regrets right at this moment.

Laughing at him, Ayako reminded him that if he died now, he couldn't help Mai with her performance.

Seeing as it was already late Monk and Ayako said that they would pick her up tomorrow after school because it was her day off, then they could discuss this further, so they walked her to her apartment door, even though she told them she was fine they insisted on taking her to the door.

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally asked Monk to help me with my performance, ARGH! I can't believe I'm really doing this… now that it's really happening I'm getting really scared. _

_I mean I know everybody's going to be there to support me, but I don't know what kind of songs the others are singing….. Sigh I don't know anymore. _

_I guess I'll just talk to Bou-san tomorrow. Uh oh I just remembered I have to deal with Michiru and Keiko tomorrow._ _~sigh~ that's going to be a lot of fun (-_-!)._

_Whatever, I'm confused now….._

_Later,_

_~Mai~_

* * *

><p>-The Next Day at lunch-<p>

(With Mai on the roof)

"Hey Mai are you joining that Talent Show?" asked Michiru as their lunch break was coming to an end in 20 minutes.

"Oh yeah, I was kind of thinking about joining so I asked Bou-san if he could help me out. But, now I'm not too sure about it. What about you?" She asked

"Well I was going to ask if you would like to join me so we could form a group you know me you and Keiko, and then I was going to ask my cousin if she could help us, but I always love a little competition he-he-he-he don't you?" laughed Michiru

"Oh No" (sweat drops)

"Well….. I still don't know if I'm joining, I still haven't decided yet." Mai told her.

"You Have To!" Michiru told her as she grabbed her shoulders and gave her a little shake

"This reminds me of when we were all back in elementary school, the three of us singing again"

"But…."

"No buts Mai, this is going to be fun, and you know it" as she let go of her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess you could be right, But….."

"No Buts Mai, Why Are You Running Away!" Michiru yelled

"Dammit Michiru Shut Up and listen for a minute!" Mai yelled at her

"….. What is it?" she pouted

"The first bell Rung 3 minutes ago, we're going be later for class" Mai said running away from her and down the stairs

"Mai, Why Didn't You Say Something When You Heard It!" Michiru yelled as she ran after Mai

"Cause you wouldn't shut up for more than a second ha-ha-ha-ha." Mai laughed at her

"Oh have you spoke to Keiko yet, I know she's been sick, but when I spoke to her last night she said that she should be here tomorrow" Michiru said as they both reached their class room, just as the final lunch bell rang, letting the students know that if their still in the hallway then they were late for class.

"You both barely bet the last bell"

"But we made it, right Taka-sensei" Mai joked with their teacher

Smiling at the both of them as they took their sits "Yes, I supposed your right Taniyama-san"

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

"Bye Mai, I'm calling Keiko tonight to ask her about the show" Michiru Yelled as she walked away from Mai.

"Yeah, Yeah" Mai mumble as she walked over to Monks car.

"Hey kiddo how was school?"

"…..ok I guess, Michiru asked about the talent show, and if I wanted to sing with her and her cousin"

"Oh really… and what did you tell her?" Monk asked sounding a bit disappointed, and afraid that she might not want his help any more

Sensing the mood she quickly said "Oh, but I told her that I had already asked you if you would help me" Mai told Monk smiling as his mood lighted up.

"Really" he said smiling and looking at her as they stopped at a right light.

"Of course Monk, I did ask for your help after all, right? But then… she reminded me about when we use to sing back in elementary."

"…. Ok, but is that a good or a bad thing" Monk asked as they pulled up the drive way to his house.

"Oh Ayako's here, so just go knock on the door, I got some stuff I need to get from the back" he told her as he put the car in park.

* * *

><p>So I really hope you all enjoyed the 1st chapter of my New Story, I can't wait to read the Reviews (Good or Bad) and Until Next Time My Friends<p>

Love Always,

~Aktaiy~


	2. down this street again?

Thank You, to all of you who took time to read the first chapter for "What Hurts The Most!" I really appreciate all of the love I'm getting ^^

And to all of you who took the time to review the chapter. I'm sorry I have not had a chance to thank you all individually yet, but I'm really busy so I hope this will do, for now. ^^ I took all of the reviews to heart and fixed some of the problems that I know was wrong with the chapter.

_**THANK YOU!**_

Also thanks to all of you who put me on Story/Author Alert and Favorite Author/Story.

You all are the REASON I love to write.

Now Start Next Chapter and ACTION!:

_~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~_

"_Hey kiddo how was school?"_

"…_..ok I guess, Michiru asked about the talent show, and if I wanted to sing with her and her cousin"_

"_Oh really… and what did you tell her?" Monk asked sounding a bit disappointed, and afraid that she might not want his help any more_

_Sensing the mood she quickly said "Oh, but I told her that I had already asked you if you would help me" Mai told Monk smiling as his mood lighted up._

"_Really" he said smiling and looking at her as they stopped at a right light._

"_Of course Monk, I did ask for your help after all, right? But then… she reminded me about when we use to sing back in elementary."..._

_~~~~ (And Now) ~~~~_

~Monk's living room~

"So you never told me if it was a good or a bad thing, when your friend reminded you about elementary school Mai?"

"Oh yeah, well all three of us, Keiko, Michiru, and myself, use to sing together in school up until I started middle school, but….. After my mom died I stopped singing all together because she was the whole reason I started" she told them

"Oh… sorry Mai" they told her

"oh don't worry about it, as you can tell I am… kind of…. getting over it, because if it was like before I would have never even thought of joining this talent show or singing in front of you all when we went to that karaoke shop, because after mom died my mind set was that if she's not here to hear me then there's no point in continuing."

"Oh, but are you sure sweetie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Ayako told her

"No like I said I'm going to do this, I've finally made up my mind, you see the only reason my mother had me to start singing to begin with was to express my 'true' emotion as she called them, and it always worked because after I was done it was like the weight of the world was lifted from my shoulders, although that may sound funny coming from me."

"No, I understand perfectly kiddo, that's how I feel when I play the guitar, that's why I love it so much" Monk said as he ruffed her hair.

"Okay now that; that's settled let's get started on what song(s) you're singing for the talent show, shall we" Ayako said standing up and heading to the kitchen

"And where do you think you're going" Monk asked her

"That's none of your business, Mai you want a snack Hun" she Ayako

"Yes, Please" she smiled at Ayako

Thinking she was already gone Monk mumbled "what about me, you old bat"

_**~SMACK~ **_

"What the hell" he said looking above him.

"That's for being an idiot" she said walking away

~~~~after a few minutes ~~~~

"here sweetie" Ayako said putting the drinks and mini sandwiches on the table in front of her, and a drink in front of Monk

"You're lucky Mai needs your help or I would have killed you by now, you tone-deaf monkey."

"Yeah, yeah I love you too, you old bat" Monk said as Ayako took her purse and slammed it across his head again.

Mai decide that if she didn't intervene soon they would never get any work done

"So Monk, Ayako what do we decide on first?" she asked

"The music!" they both said

"Have you thought about what type of song(s) you're going to sing?" Monk asked

"Well… kind of but not really" she answered

"Do you know if they're going to be songs written by you or by other artist" Ayako asked

"Well… it'll take too long to write my own song, so I guess songs by different artist"

"Ok then, what type of songs do you want to sing" they both asked her, although Ayako already figured out one type of song she was going to sing.

"… well, I don't really know"

"Ok what types of songs are on your IPod?" they asked

"All types, that's the thing I like all types of different songs, Sorry" she said when she saw both of their disappointed faces.

"~sigh~ I knew this was going to turn out bad, never mind, I don't feel like don't this anymore, I'm sorry I ever bothered you both with this" Mai smiled as she reached for her bag wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"What! NO Way, Mai what are you talking about, you're doing this talent show, you said you wanted to do it right! So that's what we're doing and we WON'T let you back out of this!" they yelled at her.

"…" there was nothing more Mai could say

"Okay that's better!" Ayako said "Oh how about we listen to all the song on your IPod and each write down the songs we think you should sing and then go from there?"

"But how many songs do we chose?" Monk asked which earned him a _**~SMACK~**_ to the head

"What was that for, you abusive women?"

"That's for being stupid, and this _**~SMACK~**_ is for looking like an idiot"

"But Ayako if we don't have a limit we might chose the entire list" Mai told her

"No we won't, we don't have a limit but we can only write the songs down that we think that you'll be able to sing with all your heart, then we will go from there, honey" Ayako clarified the plan to Mai as Monk laid on the floor with animated tears running down his face.

"Okay so how many songs do you have on your IPod Mai?" Monk asked when he got up

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…..um I don't know the exact number" she stalled

"Ok well it can't be that much now can it" Monk continued "just take a guess"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha….. Um about 600" she whispered

"How much?" Ayako asked not really hearing Mai

"About…. 600" she repeated

"WHAT!" they yelled

"Hey I told you I love music" Mai said in her defense

"Well yeah but… still, that's a lot of memory on that IPod"

"Well how many songs do you have on your IPod Monk?" Mai asked

"550" He said

"What and you're talking about me? Come on Bou-san really!" Mai yelled

"And what about you Ayako" they asked her

"Ha! I have less then both of you" she said smugly "I only have 423".

"And you think that's any better, that's still a lot of songs" Monk mumbled.

With a very light pink Blush on her face, she said "Anyway! Let's get started".

After 4 hours of just sitting and listening to music they were nearly done, when Ayako looked at the clock.

"Damn, it's already 7:00p.m, what do you both say we go get something to eat?" she asked

"I was just thinking about that, I'm starving over here, look at how thin I got in only 4 hours" Monk complained while lifting up his shirt to reveal his nice ( veryy nice may I add ^^ lol) six-pack.

"Yeah I can totally see that, look at how small he is Mai" Ayako teased

"Ewe, you pervert, put your shirt down, I don't want to see that!" Mai laughed as she threw a couch pillow at him.

"Who are you calling a pervert Mai, that's Yasu's job" Monk said as he messed up her hair

Just as he finished that sentence his phone rang

"Hello, Takigawa speaking"

_"I know what you did last summer"_ a low voice whispered at the other end on the line.

"What, who the hell is this, is that you Yasuhara?" Monk said

_"I've always watched you, I think you're so hot when you have your playing your guitar"_ it continued

"Whatever Jackass." Monk yelled in his phone before he slammed it shut.

"Who was that Monk?" Mai asked

"I don't know, some stupid punk making a prank call, anyway let me grab my wallet then we'll head out" He told the two

As he walked out of the room Mai's phone rang.

"Hey, was that you messing with Bou-san" Mai asked, whoever was on the other line.

"Yeah I couldn't help it, and now I know he doesn't have me on his contact list" the person said pouting.

"No that shows that that's a new phone, Dummy, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Mai laughed at him

"Oh well in that case tell my sweetie I love him and that I'm sorry, but anyway that wasn't why I called either of you, and if I don't get to the point Masako looks like she going to kill me he-he-he-he-he-he…..HELP!" He yelled as the phone went dead.

Then it rang again.

"Hey, Masako what happened to Yasu?" Mai asked

"Don't worry about that idiot, so Mai are you still with Monk and Ayako?"

"Yeah I am we're actually getting ready to go and get something to eat, what about all of you?"

"Actually that's why I had that idiot Yasuhara (she glared at Yasu) call Monk I wanted to know if you three want to have dinner with us?"

Looking over to Ayako, Mai asked her silently and she nodded yes, Mai and Masako decided where they would all meet.

"So where do you girls want to go and eat?" Monk asked when he came back down.

"Oh I know where we can go, but I have to show you, because I completely forgot the name of it, I haven't been in so long" Mai said scratching the side of her head.

Deciding to leave out who else will be joining them the all left in Monk's car.

* * *

><p>As Monk turned on Shibuya Street, Mai soon realized the reason she couldn't or more like refused to remember the name of that restaurant, it was because she hasn't been there in about a year. The last time she was there was with her 'boyfriend' at the time, he brought her there as a surprise, and at the time, had she NOT been blind folded when they came she would have REFUSE to even come down this street, looking around again she realized before that one 'slip up' she hadn't walked down the streets of Shibuya in just about two years. But after what happened with that 'boyfriend' she refused to let anybody find out.<p>

As Monk and Ayako got out of the car Mai grabbed her bag clamming that she just remembered she had an important test in the morning and had to go home right away to study for it, and that she would walk home from there. She needed to get away from that place, the place that held so many memories that Mai wanted, No needed to forget.

"Come on Mai we're not going to be here that long just a quick bite and we'll take you home ok." Ayako told her

"I can't you guys, really I have to….." Mai started as she seen Masako, John and Yasu walking up to them.

~sigh~

Then out of the blue Yasu ran towards them and tackled Monk to the ground

"What the Hell" Monk yelled as he went down

"Oh how I missed you Honey, I thought of you every second of every minute that we we're apart, come on give me a big kiss!" Yasu said puckering up his lips.

"ARGH! Get away from me you weirdo" Monk yelled as he ran behind Ayako.

"ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" the group laughed at them.

"That's not funny" Monk said as they all walked into the restaurant that Mai dreaded to go in.

* * *

><p>~~~~Mai P.O.V~~~~<p>

"Damn it's really been a whole year since I've even come anywhere near this Street. I just couldn't. There was no way, I could even think about this place and now everyone is sitting around and laughing like everything fine and dandy, I just…. I want to go home."

* * *

><p>~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~<p>

(Half way through Dinner)

"So Mai have you chosen the song(s) you're going to perform?" Masako asked

"No, not yet, we were going through the songs on my IPod, but because I have a lot of songs, it's kind of taken awhile to choose." She explained

"Oh ok, well good luck, and if you need any help just let us know alright" John said smiling at her

As she returned the smile with the nod of her head, Monk made the comment….

"So Mai, how did you know about this place?"

"Yeah the way you talked about it; it was as if you've been here before?" Ayako said

"…..uh…well I….um…. I kind of ….uh…"

Trying to hold back her anger and her tears she took a deep breath and said

"I…. I did I came here once a long time ago with someone I though was (somewhat) special to me, but then… never mind it didn't matter" Mai said looking away from the group.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the restroom" with that Mai walked away for her family only to run right into somebody she thought she would never see again.

"Mai, is that you, what are you doing here?" asked the person

As Mai backed up to see who she accidently ran into, she was surprise to see ...

* * *

><p><strong>Dum... Dum... DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! <strong>

Nice clif hanger right? So who do you think she ran into, i'll give you a hint it's a male (lol)

So how was this chapter? Oh and do you have a guess as to what type (or a name) of song(s) Mai and her frineds are going to sing for the show, if you have some ideals let me know i just might use them, (still having a little trouble with what song(s) her frineds are going to sing ^^)

Did you **Love it**, **Hate it** -_- **In between it** *0*

**I need to know!**

So that I can improve on my writing, and give you all more of what you love (cause I know I love to read good/great stories ^^)

Well just let me know by pressing the review button on the bottom of our screen.

Oh and I'm think of making all my stories into a series called the "Life Series" (or something to that effect) cause they are all connected to each other - whether they happened before or after one another, they are all dealing with Mai's Life.

So let me know what you all think of that, and if you agree with me and have a better name for the Series PM me with the name. Thanks a million ^^

Until the Next Chapter

Love Always

~Aktaiy~


	3. A blast from the past

Hi again, so I still haven't had a chance to thank everybody who has reviewed this story individually so I decided to do it this way =)

mydarlingjuliet – Thanks a lot for being my first reviewer for this story ^^ you really helped me out, and yeah when I went back over the chapter I was going too fast, so I cut it in half and made a few correction ^^. Thx again

Fly Away Free spirituality – you were the second person to say something about the "he he he he he"s in the chapter and going back over it I saw what the two of you meant, Thx for telling me.

Alexkitkat – your review made me so happy when I read it. I really try to keep each character personalities in focus. I hope they stay that way, Please let me know if they start to get a little wired.

anime white angel – Thanks I will

morningnight – Thanks you helped me a lot with that 'little' problem I was having.

Rebecca – I hope you continue to enjoy the story

Nala Moon & silentdove93 – You both made me laugh because I feel the same way, but I just had to do that, there was no other way around that. You made my day with those reviews.

And to all of you who put me on Story/Author Alert and Favorite Author/Story

I Hope you all continue to read and ENJOY the rest of my story & all of my other stories =) XP XD

_Oh I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT by the way, so please don't sue me, I don't own that much just…. my pets & my books Oh & my Laptop (Not that it's in the best condition) _

It's Show Time Everybody:

* * *

><p><em>~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~<em>

_Trying to hold back her angry and her tears she took a deep breath and said_

"_I…. I did I came here once a long time ago with someone I though was (somewhat) special to me, but then… never mind it didn't matter" Mai said looking away from the group. _

"_I'll be right back I have to go to the restroom" with that Mai walked away for her family only to run right into somebody she thought she would never see again._

"_Mai, is that you, what are you doing here?" asked the person _

_As Mai backed up to see who she accidentally ran into, she was surprise to see… _

_~~~~ (And Now) ~~~~_

"K…Keji?" she said glaring at him

"Wha….. What I'm doing here is not your concern now if you'll excuse me." Mai said through gritted teeth as she tried to move past him

(Ha! You thought it was going to be Naru right)

"I wasn't done talking to you, Mai" Keji said as he went to grab for Mai's arm, but hit Monks chest instead

"Look I don't know who you are but Don't You Dare Try To Put Your Filthy Hands On Mai Again, you hear me kid, and if Mai doesn't want to talk to you, she doesn't have to" Monk said as Mai pulled him away from Keji and walked back over to her sit grab her stuff trying to leave.

After paying (of course) the whole group left, there was an awkward silent that filled the air as the group watched as Mai continued to walk away as fast as she could from that restaurant. Ayako who caught up to Mai put her arm in front of her to stop her from going any farther.

"I thought you said that … _boy_ changed schools, Mai!" Ayako said with disgust

"Well…. He did, I haven't seen him since…."

"THEN WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE!" Ayako yelled

"HOW I'M I SUPPOSED TO KNOW! the last time I saw him was the same time as you Ayako!" Mai counter

As Monk, John, Masako and Yasuhara tried to figure out what was going on.

"O….k let's just clam down Now shall we (sweat dropped) Mai who was that boy back there, what happened that's got you both are this upset?" Monk asked as they all walked closer to the both of them

"Um….. Well he's nothing….. Really"

"That Bastard better watch out cause I sure as hell will carry out that threat" Ayako said with some much hatred in her voice.

"Ok….. Who Is He" asked Masako

"Mai….." Ayako trailed off

"….. do I have to Ayako, that was a year ago, it's over a done with, so why can't we just leave it in the past?"

"I would be _Fine_ with that, had he NOT been working in that restaurant and then he had the nerve to tried an grab your arm." Ayako said

"~sigh~"

"Mai, now that he's back shouldn't you at least tell them what happened when they were gone? It's up to you Mai, but it would be best if everyone knew now and NOT later."

"…. I know your right, ~sigh~ but I don't want to bother to anyone" Mai said looking at the ground.

"Look, why don't we all go to my place that way we're comfortable….. and I don't have to worry about people starring at us…." Mai whispered the last part more to herself then the rest of her family.

After some arguing from Monk, Mai was finally able to convince her family to come over to her place. As they each being to walk to their car Mai's phone started to ring

"Hey Michi..."

"…"

"Huh?"

"…."

"Oh, No …. Really, (~Sigh~) not again."

"…"

"~sigh~ Ok, sure see you guys tomorrow"

She hung up her phone

"~sigh~ I can't believe this" Mai mumbled to herself while rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong Mai?"

"~Sigh~, Oh nothing, it's just that life keep biting me in the ass today" she mumbled to herself.

"What Was That Mai, We Cannot Understand You When You Keep Mumbling to Yourself like an Idiot" Masako huffed.

"I said Nothing's wrong Ms.-I'm-so-perfect! So sue me for mumbling to myself" Mai snapped.

"Well at least you know I'm perfect" Masako said behind her kimono

"…. You really know how make the best of a situation, don't you" Mai said through her teeth

"At least I try" she answered smirking behind her kimono

"Hump"

"O….k well now that; that's clear, (sweat dropped) let's get going"

"Ok" said the group

* * *

><p>~~~~ At Mai's Apartment ~~~~<p>

After everyone was settled and served tea Mai sat down beside Ayako and took a deep breath to being her story:

~sigh~

"where do I start… well, about a year ago, I met Keji at school and we hit it off really well, this was when all of you except for Ayako were out of town, anyway like I said we hit it off really well. And even want on a couple of dates, one date was at that restaurant we were just at, that's the main reason I really didn't want to go in there, not that I remembered the name , like I said before, until you drove up Monk, I even had Ayako met him" she said looking at Ayako who just nodded her head

"and not that long… maybe a couple of months or so after we started dating and he met Ayako, Keji became really…. I don't know, I guess possessive would be the right word….."

"Crazy is more like it"

"Ayako!"

"What! I'm just telling the truth"

"like I was saying, he became possessive, he wanted to know where I was, who I was talking to, when I speak to them, What I said, and stuff like that and her always tried to get me in bed with him, and I really wasn't comfortable with where things was going so after our last date (at the restaurant) I told him I don't want to see him anymore, and that I thought that he should get some help, and well….. he didn't take that to well"

~sigh~

"and it just so happened that it was a Friday night because I had asked him drop me off at Ayako's place seeing as I was going to spend the night over there, but after I told him that it was over he grabbed me…then he kissed me Hard, I had a bruise for the next day or two, … and I mean I was crying trying to fight him off because then he …. Tried to pull me back into his car … but that's when Ayako decided to come outside for one reason or another and saw what he was doing, she already knew I was breaking up with Keji, but then I don't know she 'lost it' I guess would be a good way to put it, because the next thing I knew was that Keji was sent flying backward with a scalpel or something that's looked like a blade held towards his neck, and one right between his legs. I didn't know what she had said to him but the minute I blinked he was gone, that Tuesday when I went to back to school he had already transferred out."

As Mai finished her story she looked up to see all the shocked faces of her family, and Masako looked as if she would shed a few tears any moment.

"why were we not informed of any of this when we got back" Yasuhara asked trying to work out his emotions from what he just heard happened to his little sister

"Well, you all came back three months later and I …..

"what the hell did you just say? that _THING_ could have raped you if Ayako hadn't come out when she did and you didn't think it was important to let any of us know, did you go to the police, did you tell his parents after you went to the police, what the HELL did you do, to make sure that _BASTARD_ would never come anywhere near you again!" Bou-san yelled

"Well… I didn't do anything…"

"WHAT" the team yelled

"well after I found out that Keji moved I didn't see what anybody could really do, plus with the threat (whatever that was) Ayako gave him I didn't really think that I would have to worry about him anymore" Mai told the group.

"…"

"AYAKO, why didn't you go to the police, you could have made Mai go, or something, you're the Damn adult here!" Monk yelled

**_~SMACK~ ~SMACK~ ~SMACK~ ~SMACK~ ~SMACK~ ~SMACK~_**

"Owwwww" Monk cried form the floor

"look here you stupid Monk!, I checked Mai all over that night and she was fine, and even after she begged me not to go to the police, I did anyway and they told me they couldn't do a _DAMN_ thing anything if mai herself didn't want to press any charges against that **_BASTARD_**, talking about if something did happen between them it was up to her to tell them (I know the police wouldn't say that but humor me ok), and because police are so stupid I almost ended up in jail that night you _stupid idiot_, then no matter how much I told Mai to press charges against that **_BASTARD_** she told me No!, so don't stand there and make me out to be the bad guy here!" Ayako Yelled at Monk

Monk said nothing as he just sat down in his chair.

"….."

"Now that; that's settled, what are we going to do NOW that he's back?" Yasu said

"Well judging from the way he acted he didn't seem to notice Ayako yet" said Masako form behind her kimono

"That's for sure hehehehehe" snickered Yasu

"Mai you're staying with me" everyone said at the same time

"….."

"What?" everyone said at the same time looking at each other.

"You heard me" they said again

"Stop Copying me!" again

"…"

"Mai?" they said looking at her

"… will you stop" they yelled at each other

_**~SMACK~ **_

"What the hell, Ayako"

"Well it was the only way I could think of to stop you from saying some stupid, you idiotic Monk" Ayako said

"WHAT!" he yelled

"Well if you all would just stop and think about it for a moment you would all come to the same conclusion as Ayako and myself" Masako said

"Oh yeah and what would that be!" Monk said

_**~SMACK~ **_

"Owwwww, there's got to be some kind of … I don't know law on abusive women! Anything that can protect me from my abusive girlfriend right!" Monk said as he tried (but failed) to dodge Ayako's purse that was flying right towards his head.

"Like Masako was saying before that stupid Monk opened his mouth, Mai you have two options 1) you can stay at Masako's tonight, and 9 out of 10 John will be there right?" Ayako asked as John and Masako both blushed a light pinkish color but each nodded their heads "or 2) you'll be staying at my house, and unfortunately that big buffoon over there is going to be there, either one you chose we won't be mad at you Sweetie" Ayako finished

* * *

><p>(*Author's Note*)<p>

(you may be wondering why Yasu didn't put up any argument after Ayako gave Mai (2) choices, that because he has already figured out what Masako was talking about^^)

(*End of Author's Note*)

* * *

><p>"… that's not fair" Mai pouted "why can't I stay in my own apartment"<p>

"I DON'T THINK SO YOUNG LADY" all but Masako yelled at her (mostly because their around the same age)

"Ayako doesn't he already know where you stay?" Masako and John asked

"No remember I moved from that apartment not that long after you guys came back" she answered

"Oh that's right, guess we forgot" John said rubbing the back of his head

"Well Mai?" Yasu asked

"….. I can't! my apartment is so much closer to my school and work place then Ayako's or Masako's" Mai pouted and tried to convince them to let her stay there.

It didn't work

"Monk could always drive you to school, and to/from work Mai, and John could do the same" Ayako and Masako countered

"What! I could never ask them do that; that wouldn't be fair to them" she reasoned

"Mai, it's really no problem, remember a while ago when I asked you if I could give you a ride to school, I told you that I pass by your school's street everyday going to the church, so it's really not out of the way, for me." John told her

"yeah and you already know your work place isn't that far from the place my band practices, that's why I'm at that place almost every day ~duh~" Monk says ruffing her hair

"Oh really I just thought you were a pervert" Mai told him

"~ouch~ now that hurt Mai" Monk said falling to the floor and holding his chest as if it's just got shot.

"My Love I will always heal your broken heart" Yasu said as he went to hold Monk in his arms

"ARGH! Cut it out Yasu that's freaky" Monk yelled as he jumped up

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" the group laughed at the two

"~Sigh~ I guess I'll stay with….. Ayako only because she like a mother to me" Mai told them blushing

"that's ok, Mai you say that like it's a bad thing" Masako said with a smile on her face, understanding perfectly what Mai meant.

"Anyway now that; that's settled let get your things and go to my place Mai" Ayako told her

After her things were packed she left with Ayako and Monk, with the understanding that John would come by to pick her up in the morning to take her to school, not that she agreed to that, so everyone decided for her.

* * *

><p>~Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday~ And Many Many More~<p>

To three of my younger sisters (blood or not)

Whose birthdays were on October 22nd, 23rd, & 24th

Hope your day was extra special HandsomeAngel =) Love your sister ^^

I want to know how you all felt about this chapter. Even if it 1 word I'll be happy I hope (lol)

This way I can improve on my writing, Well just let me know by pressing the review button on the bottom of our screen.

The question still remains:

I'm think of making all my stories into a series called the "Life Series" (or something to that effect) cause they are all connected to each other - whether they happened before or after one another, they are all dealing with Mai's Life.

_question:_

Let me know what you all think of that and if you agree with me or not or if you have a better name for the Series PM me with the name. Thanks a million ^^

Until the Next Chapter

Love Always

~Aktaiy~


	4. Now they know what happened

Here it is, the next chapter. This one might seem shorter than the other's and if so sorry, but don't worry it still should be good (I hope) Oh I Do Not Own Ghost Hunt by the way (yep that still sucks every time I write it)

So here's where I give thanks to those who review last chapter …..

Alexkitkat – Thank you for the comment about the cap's because it really helped, I did go over it and realized you were right so I ended up trying to fix it ^^ thank you.

P.S I love your story I really want to review it's just I normally read FF on my phone (cause I'm always busy) but the stupid thing (my phone) won't let me review to anything but when I do have time (SOON) I really will (cause I want to) leave a review. I still haven't had a chance to read the latest chapter though, which I'm mad about ;( thank you for continuing to support my story ^^ it makes my really HAPPY

P.S.S Thank you for letting me know about the series title ^^

silentdove93 – I'm going to put that little part in later in the story (if I remember lol) so my friend your just going to have to wait and find out ^^ lol it is surprisingly funny, but I think because it's Monk and he's 'special' so his brain cells grow back quicker than the normal human lol what do you think? Lol ^^

Nala Moon – I hope you like this update ^^

morningnight – ^^ surprised you didn't I, Nope No Naru yet, although I won't tell you when (and if) he's going to show up ^^ (it's a surprise)

twighlightangel61090 – Thanks for the criticism. I really hoped I had fixed it the first time but hey that's ok I did go back so hopefully I got it right ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thank you those who added my story on their favorite's, Story alerts and everything else

Now On with the Show:

* * *

><p><em>~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~<em>

_"Anyway now that; that's settled let get your things and go to my place Mai" Ayako told her_

_After her things were packed she left with Ayako and Monk, with the understanding that John would come by to pick her up in the morning to take her to school, not that she agreed to that, so everyone decided for her._

_~~~~ (And Now) ~~~~_

~The Next Morning~

"Thanks John, I'm really sorry you had to go out of your way just to bring me to school" Mai said as she got out of John's car

"It's no problem Mai, I don't mind at all" he replied

"Yeah but I still mind, I can't believe you guys just ignored me last night" Mai pouted

"Sorry, Mai but if we didn't you would have said No then everyone would be worried about you, _All Day Long_" John put emphasizes (means to stress something) on the last few words because he knew she would feel guilty, yeah that's a little mean for him but that was the best way for him to get her to stop apologizing.

"….. That's not fair John" Mai whined

"That's ok, just as long as we know your safe Mai we don't care what we have to do" John smiled at her

"~sigh~ Bye John" Mai smiled back

As Mai got into class she saw Michiru and Keiko taking

"Hey guys"

"Hey Mai" they both said

"So…" she started

"I can't believe, we're going against each other again" Michiru said

"Me either, it's been around what… 7 some odd years right" Keiko asked

"Well first off, I'm glad you're feeling better Keiko, it good to see you too" Mai said sarcastically

"yeah thanks Mai, I feel a lot better" Keiko said "I missed you to" she said hugging Mai

"Now that; that's out of the way" Michiru said pushing between the two "we need to get down to business"

"Well I would love to but here comes Taka~sensei"

"Damn we'll talk at lunch"

~During Lunch~

"Ok, Keiko who are you singing with?" Michiru asked

"My cousin Kai, the one who sings back up with Saya-chan, what about you Michiru?" Keiko asked smiling because she already knew the answer

"My cousin Saya Duh" she smiled answered "and Mai said she asked Takigawa-san right?" Michiru asked looking at Mai who just nodded

"Damn it's not just us who are going against each other Saya and Kai are too" Keiko said

"well…. we can't really help that now can We?" Michiru and Keiko both smirked at each other.

"Oh by the way, do either one of you know how many songs we have to sing?" Keiko asked

"Um … No, what about the student counsel, I mean they are the ones doing this" Michiru said

"yeah" they both agreed, and left to the student counsels' room

* * *

><p>~after school~<p>

"Hey Mai" Monk called from his car

"Monk, What are you doing here?" Mai asked after saying bye to both of her friends

"Well I have to go see my band members in a little while so I decided that I should come pick you up and take you to work since its right down the street" Monk told her

"Yeah I'm sure you did" Mai mumbled

"Now that hurts Mai, you don't trust me?" Monk said with fake tears coming down his face

"Oh shut up Monk" Mai smile at him

"Well come on then" Monk said as she climbed into his car and he drove off.

* * *

><p>~Later that night~<p>

_Dear Dairy,_

_I couldn't write yesterday, I was to so tired I knocked out the second my head hit the pillow. So Keji's back, why? I don't know, I hopped to never see that BASTARD again but it seem as if life hates me no matter what I do. And now I know that old saying is true 'Never Say Never'. -_-!_

_So now everybody knows what happened between Keij and I, to say that they took it WELL would be an understatement because now thanks to that whole ordeal I'm staying at Ayako's. John is driving me to school and Monk is picking me up, taking me to work and driving me home (Ayako's place)._

_When they decided all of this they COMPLETELY ignored me like I wasn't even there *insert pouty face ;{* __I can't believe they did that, I hate it. I understand they worry about me and I love them to death no matter what, but I feel so bad ... ~sigh~ No guilty is more like it, because I already know no matter what, I could never repay them for what they do (already has done) for me. ~sigh~ Especially after Naru left if it wasn't for my family I really don't know if I would be here right now, and my mom always told me that:_

_ NO MAN (BOY) IS WORTH CRYING OVER _

_(when I told Ayako that she said ma was right of course). _

_But after he left like that, and to top it off that JERK had the nerve to TELL me I loved Gene and not him…..._

_I can't believe what happened that day, I said something that I always told myself I would never say to anyone or about anyone, I don't care how pissed off they made me._

_~Sigh~_

_I told Naru... I HATED him (tears are fell on her Dairy as she tried to forget that day) I didn't mean to say it, I was just so pissed at him and it just slipped out, I don't think I could ever Hate anyone, yet alone Naru ( I mean I did Loved the Jerk), but at that time he really hurt me._

_ After they found Gene, and got back, Naru closed the office down and left with Lin, I couldn't face him so I stayed home even when everybody tried to get me to come see the both of them off I refused (I think I regret the fact that I wasn't able to see Lin off, even though he was a little scary (*0*) at times I still should have said goodbye to him -_-)._

_everyone wanted to know what happened between the two of us, after they realized I was missing (Ok I do admit it they can be a little slow at times lol) they asked Naru if he knew where I was and the only thing he told him was that I had already left because I had an important test at school the next day and had to get back in time to study, then he went to his room and slammed the door shut and wasn't seen till the next day when they went back to the office or so they told me. (Not that I really care -_- right!) and whenever someone asked about what happened I would tell them the same thing and that the 'test' made up half of the credits I needed to pass for the year, they believed me, but sometimes I had to really stop myself from crying._

_A few weeks later was when everyone notice how withdrawn I had become and started to worry about me, I didn't really care at the time, and by the time they did notice it was already too late I had stopped eating (I couldn't keep anything down), and I couldn't sleep so I ended up stayed awake the whole night. It wasn't until a month later when I collapsed in school and ended up at Ayako's family hospital that I was forced back into reality, when Ayako heard that I was in the hospital she rushed into my room and started crying as soon as she saw me (which was the first time she had seen me since the two weeks after Naru left) after she calmed down she begged me to tell her what happened. _

_~sigh~ I was so tired that I ended up telling her about everything and once I started I couldn't stop no matter how hard I wanted to, I told her how hurt I felt, the pain, how mad I was, and how I hated myself. After I was done I cried my eyes out and then I realized that everyone was in the room and the guys looking as if they would cry any minute (and even Masako was there, although to this day I still don't know why she came) and I cried again because I was embarrassed for what happened and that I allowed myself to fall this hard after what Naru did and because I wasn't sure how much the others had heard._

_After a week of being in the hospital I was finally able to go home… but that's another entry all on it's on ~sigh~_

_Damn I didn't realized how late it was! ..._

_I'm going to keep moving towards the future even if I might not have a very bright one._

_~Mai~_

After Mai wrote her entry she fell asleep, still thinking about what happened the last time she saw Naru.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Short yes, but good? I want to know<p>

Also let me know what I can improve on or if you all want to see something happen, I will see what I can do.

I believe that you should never Hate anybody or say that you do, although the feeling can come pretty close with some people. That's just something I live by.

See you in the next Chapter

Love Always,

~Aktaiy~


	5. A Nightmare from our past

Hey everyone sorry it took a while to upload this chapter, :) but a lot of things have happened since I've last updated, let's just say…. I'm just trying to stay focus so that I can write good chapters for you guys ;) anyway I want to give a special shout out to my new friend and new editor silentdove93, So let's give her a round of applause ^.^

**Jade Starlight** – Sorry that the story is moving a little too fast, (I know) I'm trying to slow it down a bit, Thanks for the review, and as for the details I understand what you mean, I'm working on it, (but if you meant as far as what happened between Mai and Naru, don't worry that's all coming up) Hope you like it :)

**Sakura2112** – Don't worry, you won't have to wait much longer for our favorite Narcissist to arrive. :)

**Silentdove93** – Hey :p Thanks again for your help.

**Nala Moon** – Thanks, Hope you enjoy this update :D

**Thearistocrat** – Thanks for your suggestion, I'm trying to work on my writing and this will help (along with the word of everybody else). Thanks for liking my story that's makes me so happy :) and Yeah I feel bad for Mai and Naru to (their just too stubborn for their own good, right!) Hope you like this chapter ;)

**DemonHairedandBlueEyed** – Thanks (I enjoy your work to ^.^) Naru likes to be stubborn and wants to appear when he wants to, (Men -_-!) Thanks I really try with the diary entries, I Hope you enjoy this update ;)

Thanks to all who reviewed and/or read my story (I'm so happy ^.^) I really hope you enjoy this chapter, this goes into more detail of ….. well, read to find out. Read carefully because the word font changes but I explained what is what but for that happens, (If you still get confused please let me know)

Now let's get this party started ^.^ Without further ado…

* * *

><p><em>~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~<em>

_After Mai wrote her entry she fell asleep, still thinking about what happened the last time she saw Naru._

_~~~~ (And Now) ~~~~_

~Dream~

(scene is normal font, _thinking is italics_)

Mai woke up to complete darkness. Looking all around her, she wondered where she was until she came upon a bright light and walked into it, walking out she stopped as she stood next to the boy she could never forget, no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey Naru." _(What's he doing here? I haven't seen him in three years, why?…)_

"What Mai."

"I'm really sorry about Gene." (_wait didn't this already happened?)_

"…" _(No, no, no, this is not happening.) - _Mai thought as she started to panic.

"Jerk." she said as she pouted. _(No this can't be happening again!)_

As the air around them picked up, Mai looked toward the lake _(No don't look!) _and saw the image of a young boy around the age of 15 standing in the center. What surprised her was that he was smiling _(Just ignore him!)_ at her just as Gene always had. Looking closer she was able to see that he was mouthing something to her. Looking at Naru, Mai realized that she was the only one who could see Gene, with the wind's help she was able to hear what Gene was saying "Tell him," _(No! You're wrong Gene! I can't do that! I don't want to tell him, I know how this is going to end. - She cried (mentally)_ "Tell him." he told her and with one last nod of his head and a big smile, Gene disappeared. Smiling towards the lake Mai silently thanked Gene for giving her the courage she needed for what she was about to do. (_No!_ _Don't Tell HIM! Please Don't Tell Him!_ – _she screamed at herself.)_

"N-Naru" _(Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! She mentally yelled.)_

"What Mai?" Naru said turning towards Mai. _(Please don't look at me like that.)_

"I….. I …...um I understand what you're going through and I am really sorry about that. But, is it true that you're going back to England and closing down SPR?"

"Yes it is, I have finally finished what I originally came here to do and now that I have my brothers body back, I will give him the proper burial he deserves." _(Stop the conversation Now! It doesn't need to go on.)_

"Oh… ok then. I have something I want you to know before you go," Mai told him with a big smile on her face. _(Stop smiling you idiot! This is the stupidest thing you're ever going to do!)_

"….." _(Oh No, Oh No, Oh NO!)_

"…" Mai took a deep breath "Naru I …I ….. Um…. Naru I really like you" she finished as her face turned a dark red color and her bangs covered her eyes. _(IDIOT!)_

Naru turned away from her, "I knew you were an idiot Mai. It's not me you like, it's Gene, and I refuse to be a substitute for anybody yet alone my brother. So the next time you decide to open that mouth of yours, make sure you know the difference!" he said, his voice filed with bitterness as he started to walk away. _(Leave it at that just let him walk away just let him GO! Please! I …. We don't need to re-live this Please Somebody Wake me Up Please!)_

To stun to say anything Mai shoulders started to shake, as if she was crying, then she took off running, and stopped when she was in front of Naru.

"And you _(Nooooooooooooo! - She screamed)_ you idiot scientist, before you open that fat mouth of yours you should know I can tell the difference between you and Gene, not that you care, and for your information I know who the hell I'm in love with, and if your ass was to ever get off that high horse you're always on, you'd see that I actually fell in love with the Most Narcissistic, Tea-Addicted person I know, the same person who constantly insults my intelligence, (as she said this she was poking him in the chest) but you know, you just might have had a point I must be stupid, forever falling in love with you,…. but what can I say Naru, I have no control over what my Stupid heart wants." With tears in her eyes Mai slapped Naru. _(Shut up Shut UP! She Screamed with her Hands pulling at her hair)_ "I HATE YOU OLIVER DAVIS or whatever the Hell Your Name Is!"

And with that Mai (watched herself) run straight into her room and called a taxi and she didn't step foot outside until it came.

* * *

><p>Jumping up out of bed in a cold sweat Mai took off running towards the bathroom, in her room, throwing up whatever was left of her dinner from the previous night. She just sat there crying her heart out until Ayako came knocking on her bedroom door checking if she was ready for school, Mai was weak and her throat was so raw that she couldn't answer loud enough for Ayako to hear her.<p>

So when Ayako called through the door's to let Mai know she was coming in Mai started to panic realizing too late that it was really stupid of her to leave the bathroom door open. When Bou-san heard Ayako scream Mai's name he automatically dropped the coffee he was going to hand to John and took off towards Mai's room.

What they saw shocked them, Ayako sat there holding Mai as they both cried and Mai sat there screaming saying "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, please forgive me" over and over again.

When Ayako realized who was standing in the door way she sent Bou-san to go get her doctors bag, and for John to help her carry Mai back to her bed.

When Monk came back with the bag they had already had her in the bed, Ayako was trying to force her to stay down while John tried to hold her shoulders down. When Ayako saw Monk standing in the door way she told him to take her place while she got the sedatives ready, when Mai heard the word sedative she started screaming saying that she didn't want to go back to sleep and that it will just happen all over again and she couldn't bear to do that, unfortunately for her, Ayako didn't listen to her. After a few minutes everything calmed down as Mai finally fell asleep, John decided at this moment to give his girlfriend a call to let her know what happened and about 10 minutes later Masako showed up to try and help the rest of the gang figure out what could have happened to put Mai in that state.

* * *

><p><em>~~~~ Same time, Elsewhere ~~~~<em>

**_BANG ~~~~ CRASH ~~~~ BANG ~~~~ CRASH ~~~~ BANG ~~~~ CRASH_**

A group of four adults came running out of a kitchen as fast as they could, following the noise that was coming from the room of the youngest member of their family, as they went to open the door they heard what sounded like a book self, that was against the wall slam against the door. Screaming his name, his family tried to open the door.

**_BANG ~~~~ CRASH ~~~~ BANG ~~~~ CRASH ~~~~ BANG ~~~~ CRASH_**

Then it went quite in the room, the next sound that was heard was of the bathroom door, in the room, opening then slamming shut. A few minutes later they finally got the bedroom door open, and what they saw shocked them all, the room looked as if a twister came through it and then another one came to make sure nothing in the room survived its wrath.

Making their way to the locked bathroom they tried to get an answer from the person in there, the only thing they heard was the sound of the shower running. After the fifth knock they still received no answer so the young man's father, who stood at around 6'1 with sandy brownish/gray neck length hair and with black squared glasses, asked

"Are you alright in there, answer us or we're going to have to break the door down" he told his son, but before he could carry out that threat, the individual yelled (more liked growled) for them to leave him the Hell alone!

"What's wrong?"

"What happened sweetie, why would you lose control like that?"

When they asked these questions they was greeted with an eerie silent, if it wasn't for the harbored breathing coming from within the bathroom you would think that someone left the shower running.

"~sigh~ there's nothing we can do until he comes out" said a second man, his guardian/assistant, who stood at around 6'2 with shoulder length dark black hair, with a piece of hair (it's a bang) covering his left eye.

"I just hope he's alright, I know he's gotten a lot stronger over the years, but what in the world could have happened for him to lose control like that?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was the room was the one that paid dearly for it, let's just wait on him." said the lady with dark pink, mid back length hair who stood at 5'5, who was also at one point in time the young man's teacher, as the four of them agreed.

* * *

><p>~10 minutes later~<p>

**~Knock, Knock, Knock~**

"We're coming in Sweetie."

"~sigh~" a young man in his early 20's, as he picked up his things around the room

"Sweetie are you OK?"

"Yes."

"Son, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Well something must have happened, just look at your room, it looks as if a twister hit it."

"I said it was nothing." he growled as he glared at them and held onto his head as his jet black wet bangs covered his eyes "Now if you would all excuse me, I have a headache and would like to lie back down"

Without waiting for an answer the young man went to sit on his bed, which was the only piece of furniture in his room to come out unharmed.

"Um…. Ok just stay in bed and rest today, you have been running around so much lately that it's probably starting to take effect on your body and over the control you have over your powers. Don't worry about your appointments today, we'll cancel all of them, so just relax and rest." said the young man mother, who is also the last of the group, and who stands at 5'5, with dark brown wavy hair that's set in a loosely tied bun.

With that they all left the room, and allowed the young man to rest for the rest of the day only coming to disturbed him with food or medicine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(This is what happened in the shower – As the group tried to get in the room)<em>**

_- All in his point of view -_

_What the hell was that, I haven't had the nightmare in … ~sigh~ damn, it's coming up on three years since I've seen … since I left Japan._

_That look on her face … the tears in her eyes, and when she said …._

**~Knock, Knock~**

_~Sigh~ at that time I couldn't understand why those three words affected me the way they did._

**~Knock, Knock, Knock ~**

_Dammit why won't they leave me the hell alone? If I didn't answer the first three times they have knocked, doesn't that mean I want to be left alone?_

**~Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock~**

"Are you alright in there, answer us or we're going to have to break the door down." called my father, _I answered him before he could carry out his threat, because I know they would._

"Leave me the Hell alone!" _I growled_

"What's wrong?"

"What happened sweetie, why would you lose control like that?"

_I refused to speak to them anymore, I just want time to calm down and think. After that I heard mumbling through the door, I'm not sure what was said not that I really care, and then I heard my room door shut._

_Finally! Now I could get back to my thoughts._

_At the time I was so pissed at her, how could she even think to use me as a substitute for my brother, she said it herself that he visited her in her dreams, and if she thought I was just going to stand there and listen to that bull she had another thing coming!, but…. ~Sigh~ I remember everything she told me that day … That day, … I don't know how many times my mind is going to reply that day till it finally drives me crazy, I was barely able to regain control of my powers this time. _

_But the look she gave me with those hazel brown eyes as she told me she LOVED me, me Oliver Davis, and that deep red blush that went from her neck all the way to the top of her forehead. I've always thought that she could hold the world record for the most colorful blushes, if there ever was a contest._

_I have always enjoy getting her mad, it was always one of my favorite things to do back in Japan, and thinking about it, I have always loved (yes you heard me I said LOVED) the way she would stand up to me when she thought I was wrong or doing something she thought I shouldn't be doing, and that day…. ~sigh~ yes that day was no different._

Making his way out of the shower he looked in the mirror, he saw that his eyes had a slight pink color to them and he had dark bags under his eyes, walked in his room, he continued his train of thought

_In my entire life there very few thing that I would say I actually regret doing, I could probably count them on one hand if I wanted to, and that day would fall into the second place of things I regret most in my life._

_First of course, being that I was unable to save my brother, but just like the day I let him leave on his own, no matter how much I hopped and wished for (and everyone knows I do not do things like that) I could never go back and change what has already happened, and I could never stop myself form saying what I have already said to her. _

_Even when I have that damn nightmare, every FREAKING time I see her face, she's always crying and she yells the same thing "I HATE YOU OLIVER DAVIS or whatever the Hell Your Name Is!" then after slapping me (which is not the way it happened that day I think my mind enjoys torturing me) she runs off, and I never see her again, but her voice runs through my head and the same line replays itself over and over and over again "I HATE YOU!". Just thinking about it … **Dammit **I have to calm down I'm getting ready to lose control again, I can feel it…._

**~Knock, Knock, Knock~**

_~Sigh~ why the HELL can't they just leave me alone!_

"We're coming in Sweetie."

"~sigh~" _I ignore them as I start to pick stuff up off the floor_

"Sweetie are you OK?"

"Yes" _I answer but I'm really thinking_ "_do I look ok to you mother?"_

"Son, what happened?"

"Nothing." _I say to my father_

"Well something must have happened, just look at your room, it looks as if a twister hit it"

_She says this as if I can't see the damage I have caused with my own eyes, like I'm stupid or something. _

_Glaring at them and hopping they will leave me alone _"I said it was nothing."_ I said_ _as I growled at them and put my head on my hand as my wet bangs covered my eyes, that feels nice I think to myself, and thanks to them I have a headache_

"Now if you would all excuse me, I have a headache and would like to lie back down."

_Without waiting for an answer sat on my bed, which thankfully was still in one piece. Then my mother says:_

"Um…. Ok just stay in bed and rest today, you have been running around so much lately that it's probably starting to take effect on your body and over the control you have over your powers. Don't worry about your appointments today, we'll cancel all of them, so just relax and rest."

_I had completely forgot about the appointments coming into the office today, but at this point I really don't care, I just want to lay back down, and NOT sleep, but think, I need to think, my brain needs to stay busy. _Trying to stay focus, I realized my mind and body, has a mind of its own, I had already become so relaxed that drafted off into a slumber.

* * *

><p><p>

So….. How was it?

Let me know by clicking my favorite button *Hint*Hint*Review*Hint*Hint* (lol)

I will try to post another chapter soon :) ^.^ *-* So until then …..

Love Always,

~Aktaiy~


	6. The Hall of Regrets

Hey Happy Christmas to all & to all a good night… or something like that right (bet you don't know where that's from lol ^.^ … Well the Original saying is Merry Christmas but I'm different I say Happy Christmas & a Merry New Year)

Any way Happy Holidays to everyone who doesn't celebrate Christmas, I hope you all had a very safe holiday (today) and continue to be safe throughout the New Year.

I really wanted to get this chapter posted up earlier today but my internet has been acting crazy these past few weeks -_-! And it just came back on a few minutes ago so I'm going to post this while it works. I want to give a special shout out to my friend/editor silentdove93, So let's give her a round of applause :) …. and the crowd goes wild ^.^

Reviewers:

**Jadeturle** – Thanks I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story.

**Thearistocrat** –Thanks for the review, although you said it could have done without the middle part I'm still glad you took the time to leave a review :)

**Kashadarklingleeash350** – Here's your update hope you like it.

**Silentdove93** – Hey Thanks again for your help XP

**Naru'sgirl98579** – Thanks for the review, and I realize that I could have probably had a lot more chapters up (more then 5) but I write as it comes to me (and when I get a chance to actually type). And sometimes my brain shuts down on me -_- (Hate when that happens), but when it hits me we all get another good chapter (lol), so please bear with me and my one chapter at a time a least until I can fully get time to just sit/laid down and write more.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed or Favorite author/story me or alerted me :) you guys are the BEST! Cookies for everyone ….. so just image them in your hands and Bite down :) Good right mine was double chocolate chip Yum! (That is what it's called right? ….. Whatever ^.^) Oh by the way I own NOTHING, only the plot of this story, although I forget to write this every chapter. So I'm writing it now for all future & past chapters in case I still forget.

Now the moment you have all been waiting for …

* * *

><p><em>~~~~ (Recap) ~~~~<em>

_Trying to stay focus, I realized my mind and body, has a mind of its own, I had already become so relaxed that I drafted off into a slumber._

_~~~~ (And Now) ~~~~_

_(Dream realm)_

"Where is this?" Mai asked as she walked into complete darkness.

"Oh, no, don't tell me this is happening again, Please whoever is out there, please I can't relive that again!" Mai begged as she saw a bright light in the distance, although she didn't know who she was talking to, or if anybody was listening, or could hear her for that fact.

Walking the opposite direction of the bright light Mai thought she was safe, but when she looked back it seemed as if the light was chasing her. So Mai did the only thing she could do in that moment, she ran as if her life depended on it, because for all she knew her sanity did depend on her avoiding that light.

But no matter how fast she ran that light was still right behind her, Now Mai, being Mai, tripped over her own feet, as she was engulfed in the light.

* * *

><p>"And now Ladies And Gentlemen please help us welcoming our next performer, give it up for Ms. Taniyama, Mai!"<p>

The announcer said as Mai walked through the light and onto a stage, and the crowd went wild.

"Wha…What's going on here?" Mai said looking around

"Where am I?"

"So what song are you going to sing for us today Mai~chan?" the announcer asked smiling at her.

"Wha….. Song… I don't know what you're talking about, who said I was going to sing a song, can anybody please tell me where I am, and how did I get here?" Mai asked.

"…. Ladies and Gentlemen please give us a few minutes while we explain things here to our new comer." the announcer said as he walked Mai behind the curtains. Not feeling any danger from him Mai went willingly.

"Hi Mai-san, I'm really sorry for just putting you on the spot like that out there, but I thought you already knew where you were?"

"No, I don't that's why if you could help me get home, I would really appreciate it." Mai told the guy, who just chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry, that's not the way it works here. First off let me start by introducing myself (he takes a bow), my name is Juno Takima, but you can call me Taki-kun. We're all friends here Mai~chan, so don't worry about it." Taki told her. "Anyway here, (he said waving his arm around) well here, we like to call this place**_ 'The_ _Hall of Regrets'_** and on that stage you can let go of all of your frustrations from the real world, but people can only come here if they regret something that has happened between them and the one they truly loved."

Mai looks around, amazed at what she was seeing, now that she took the time to look around she saw a long hall, with long bright red curtains that went from the tip of the ceiling and fell to the floor, each curtains hovered about an inch away from the floor that way with the slightest hint of wind they would move, and they each had black and gray strips, in Mai's opinion the hall had a slightly Christmas feel to it with the way the decoration hung. On the ceiling where each curtain started from hung a golden chandler the lights were dimmed giving you only enough light to make out the colors around you, there where round tables placed all over the place but with enough room for people to come and go as they pleased, the tables where either red, black, or gray, with a candle holder (with a lit candle) in the center.

"Mai~chan,"

"….. Oh, I'm sorry about that Taki-kun, you were saying?"

"Yes, well like I said, only the people who are truly regretful, will be showed the way here, and if that person also regrets….."

"Like that jerk would ever regret anything!"

"Mai~chan, you never know who you might find walking in here, but any ho, back to my original question. What song are you going to sing for us tonight?"

"Look Taki-kun I had no clue I was going to end up here right now, I don't know what song you want me to sing"

"That's where your wrong my dear, the question it's not what song I want you to sing, but what song is in here (he points to her heart) and wants to be heard."

"… I still have no clue what you're talking about."

"Trust me Mai~chan, just go out on stage and let the music play form your heart." Taki-kun says as her pulls Mai back onto the stage.

"Ladies And Gentlemen, and _any_ new comers we might have, please welcome back to the stage Mai~chan!"

The crowd cheers Mai on and wishes her good luck, as she closes her eyes, and the lights shut off and unknown music starts to play.

* * *

><p>Floating around in complete darkness, Naru saw a dimly lit room walking towards it, he also notices people sittingwalking around, talking to other or just having a drink or two. As he enters the room, he saw a young waitress, who was wearing a red vest over a white dressy button up shirt with a black knee length skirt and black flats on, walking towards him

"Good evening Mr. Davis, we have a table already set for you, if you would just follow me, we can get you settled in."

looking around Naru wondered how on earth this girl knew his name, as he followed her he saw that they were heading to a table that was in a corner (which he liked, it was away from the other people), it was right by the stage that had its curtains down, he sat down as the waitress began to speak.

"Mr. Davis, my name is Kami (Kim-me) and I will be your server tonight, here's our menu, but for starter what would you like to drink?"

"Rum on the rocks." he answered.

"I will be right back, but for the time being, I was told to inform you that tonight's performer will began momentarily, and I'm sure you will love her." Kami said as she winked at him then walked off only to return moments later with his drink.

Settling down in his sit, with his drink in hand, Naru looked around the place and observed his surroundings, he saw that his first initial guess was wrong as this was not a room but a grand hall with long bright red curtains that went from the tip of the ceiling and fell to the floor, he saw that each curtains hovered about an inch or so away from the floor and they each had black and gray strips running down the center of them, looking up towards the ceiling of the building he saw that from where each curtain started hung a golden chandler, the lights were dimmed giving him only enough light to make out the colors around him, there were many round tables placed all over the place but with enough room for people to come and go as they pleased, his table was red, but he also saw black, and gray tables, each of them, including his own, came with a candle holder (with a lit candle) as the center piece.

As kami came back to take his order, she told him the entertainment was just about to begin, he paid her no mind because he truly did not care. But when he heard the announcer he thought that his heart would stopped at any moment.

"Ladies And Gentlemen, and _any_ new comers we might have, please welcome back to the stage Mai~chan!"

"What? Mai …." But his thought were cut short as he saw Mai, (his Mai) walk onto the stage as she closed her eyes, Naru became mesmerized by the way Mai had grown over the years. _I see so she grew her hair out, it's now_ _waist length, and are those light brown highlights? Her once childlike face has become that of a young woman, and her once pink plump lips have become more…. Wait where was I going with this…._ (He thought to his self as he unconsciously licked his lips) _but she is taller than before, not as tall as me but that's ok. _He thought with a smirk playing on his lips. His thought drafted to an end as the music began to play and Mai opened her eyes, where it came from he couldn't tell, for there were no band players or instruments around her, at least from what he could see, it's as if the music was coming out of thin air.

_**(*Author's Note: I've Tried & Tried to space this out but it refuses to let me I'm sorry if it's hard to read. I really don't know what else i could do.*)**_

(Mai's thoughts are in _**Bold Italic**_, Naru's are in _Italic, _lyrics are underlined, and *are the actions that's taking place*)

_**My Immortal**_, by _**Evanescence**_

Piano starts:

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

(_**All I ever did was cause trouble**_; _Mai's childishness never stopped her, from being Mai_)

And if you have to leave

(_**I was so shocked when I found out he was leaving that I ran right to him;**_ _That day_ _I don't think I wanted to face Mai, I couldn't bear to see that look in her eyes when she found out I was leaving_)

I wish that you would just leave

(_**why couldn't I just keep my mouth closed, I didn't have to say anything, I could have told him bye or waited till that next day when they were leaving**_; _I was actually having second thought about going back to England, but I has to lay Gene's body to rest that was the whole point of my going to Japan_)

Your presence still lingers here

(_**No matter how many years' pass I can't get him/**__her__** out of my mind completely**_) (Both)

And it won't leave me alone  
><span>These wounds won't seem to heal<span>

_**(No matter what happens, that pain I felt that day just won't leave me)**_(Both)

This pain is just too real

_**(When I remember that day it feels as if my heart will stop at any moment) **_(Both)

There's just too much that time cannot erase

_(I never got to apologize to her)_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

_**(No matter what happened during a case, whenever I woke up crying he would always be there)**_

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

_**(Whenever anything attacked me he would always be there to save me)**_

And I held your hand through all of these years

_(No matter how angry I made her she always stood by me)_

But you still have  
><span>All of me<span>

You used to captivate me  
><span>By your resonating light<span>

_(Just her smile alone, could melt my frozen heart, even if I denied it)_

_*looking around Mai spots Naru*_

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

_**(It feels as if my heart has stop, and it won't let me move on)**_ (Both)

Your face it haunts  
><span>My once pleasant dreams<span>

_**(when I first met you I thought that it was you I kept seeing in my dreams, the way you smiled at me I thought it was all due to my over active imagination)**_

_*She doesn't believe that it's him*_

Your voice it chased away  
><span>All the sanity in me<span>

_**(The way you would look at me, with those **__dark hazel brown__**/deep blue eyes, would make my heart skip a beat)**_ (Both)

_*Mai walks off the stage* _

These wounds won't seem to heal

_**(The pain I felt that day just won't leave me)**_ (Both)

This pain is just too real

_**(That day my heart stopped beating) **_(Both)

There's just too much that time cannot erase

_**(I've given up on trying finding anybody who could look at me the way you use to) **_(Both)

_*walking towards Naru, (or Naru look alike, in her case) tears fall from her eyes*_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

_**(Whenever I ended up crying he would always be there to wipe away the tears)**_

_*Naru (look alike, in Mai's case (you get it right)) he wipes the tears from her eyes*_

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

_**(As long as he was there I know everything would turn out right)**_

And I held your hand through all of these years

_(She was always there with a smile on her face even if she was hurt)_

_*They hold hands*_

But you still have  
><span>All of me<span>

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

_**(How many times must I imagine seeing your face, I know you're gone and we will never see each other again)**_ (Both)

_*Mai touches Naru's Pale face*_

But though you're still with me

_**(I still have that group picture of us, that was taken after one of our case, although I keep it hidden so no one will find it) **_(Both)

I've been alone all along

_**(after all this time, no one can fill that void you left when we parted ways, and I have felt so empty inside since that day)**_ (Both)

_*as Mai turns to leave Naru catches her hand before it falls from his face*_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

_*Naru whispers Mai's' name so only she could hear it*_

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

_*they stare into each others eyes*_

And I held your hand through all of these years

_**(**__Naru __**… Mai) **_

But you still have  
><span>All of me<span>

_*as the music finished the Mai collapsed from shock, but Naru was there to catch her before she could hit the floor*_

* * *

><p>So how was it …? Did you like the song?<p>

You want to know what happens right?

Come on people it's Christmas (or not, depending on what you celebrate) give me a special gift this year and review Please :)

I'm working on the next chapter this week so that I can have it up for New Year's … But I don't know if I can do it in a weeks' time….. So give me some motivation, so that we can all have a great New Year's ^.^

So until then …..

Love Always,

~Aktaiy~


	7. Important Must Read!

_**Important - Must Read Author's Note**_

To all my readers and reviewers:

I know you have all been waiting on the 7th chapter of "What Hurts The Most!" and I am truly sorry that I have not been able to update it, but a lot of things have happened since Christmas.

My internet was down from the day after Christmas and the for two weeks after that (that's why I couldn't post the next chapter on New Years), then a lot of other things got in the way of me updating and unfortunately the **most important **(and **most heart** **breaking**) reason is **my laptop died on me**, he's gone, finished, no more!

_**Everything**_ that I save on it is gone including this story and the first two stories I wrote. _**(*crying loudly*)**_ so now I'm at a stand still with this story, I will continue write (in my note book) the future chapters (and re-write chapter 7) until I can post them on the computer so please give me time.

_***side note* **_I normally just type my stories out on the computer as I go because I get so into them and always forget to save them on my USB (now can we all guess when I forgot to do this time -_-!) I'm lucky I could even get this author's note up.

Please Don't Forget Me or This Story as we go through this time. We Will Be Back up and running as soon as possible.

I am really sorry about this.

Love Always,

~Aktaiy~


	8. Guess Whose Back!

HEY EVERYONE!

OMG! It's been WAYYYYY to freakin long since I've posted on here, and NO I'm not dead -_-!

But I just got my new laptop a few (not even a month ) weeks ago, ~_~ yea it's been 2 yrs but HEY I'm just glad I here with you guys again, and can continue writing, WHTM.

*IMPORTANT*

So while I've been gone I have been writing, good right? WRONG! All of my story files on my USB have been CORRUPTED! ALL of my hard work GONE, My heart literally broke, in 10 pieces when I found out and that happened recently right before I got my laptop (WAH! So many pgs GONE!) So I have to rewrite EVERYTHING! And idk how long that's gonna take, I had even started on a new GH story ~_~ so much for that.

So is there any good GH stories... Let me know cause over the past (2) years I've really gotten into Naruto, (LOVE IT!) and out of GH ~_~!

So I really need some good stories to put me back in the mood.

And you know the usually I don't own any thing but my baby Midnight (^.~)

Now for the long-awaited continuation of WHTM ... (you may need to go back and reread it if you get lost) ...

_~~~~(Recap)~~~~_

_*as the music finished Mai collapsed from the shock, but Naru was there to catch her before she could hit the floor*_

_~~~~(Now)~~~~_

"wha….. what happened?" Mai asked

"You passed out." someone from the left side of her said.

Recognizing the voice, Mai jumped up from where she was laying, noticing that she was in what looked to be a private lounge area.

"Wha….you….. can't…..this….. can't…"

"I know it's been a few years Mai, but I had hoped your vocabulary level would have grown somewhat." Naru said, _that __just __slipped out the second she finished talking, the first thing I do after all these years is insult her intelligence level ~sigh~, great just great Oliver. _Naru thought to himself.

"…"

_Did he just?_ Mai thought as her eye started to twitch, taking a deep breath to calm herself "For your information, _**Dr. Davis**_, this year I'm graduating in the 'Top 10' of my class, and I currently have a full scholarship to any college of my choosing in Japan, not that you would care, and the only reason I didn't say anything after that comment of yours was because I was just (pause) stung to find out that, that Big head of yours could grow even bigger over a three-year time period." She said as she turned away from Naru.

Before Naru could say anything more, there was a knock on the door, sighing in frustration Naru asked who ever it was to come in, after he said that he notice it was the same man gave him the room they were in.

"Is there a reason for this interruption?" Naru growled.

"Really Naru?" Mai said standing up.

"I'm sorry about his _lack of_ _manners_ Taki-kun." Mai said glaring at Naru, who turned away from her.

_Why is she using kun at the end of his name like she knows him, wait could that be why she's here? She's with him?_ Naru thought as he started to get angry.

"That's ok Mai~chan, I'm glad to see your up and about, that young man there was very worried when you passed out back there, and he hasn't left your side yet." Taki whispered the last part in Mai's ear.

Watching Mai blush at whatever that man said, Naru felt something in the pit of his stomach, not really sure of what it could be, but one thing was for sure, the only thing he wanted to do at that moment was snatch that man's lips off his face and shove them down his throat. So before he did something he _wouldn't_ regret, but he was sure it was something Mai would get mad at him for, Naru walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Naru…." Mai whispered sadly as she watched him leave. Wanting nothing more than to go after him Mai took off running, but when she saw him talking to a young waitress, Mai felt tears build up in her eyes the only thing she wanted to do now was get out of this place. Turning back around Mai walking back into the room where Taki stood with a sad smile on his face Mai asked, "Taki-kun please tell me how to get out of here? Please?" Mai begged as she cried.

"Don't worry Mai~chan, the deed is done for tonight there is nothing more that was meant to happen unfortunately, ~sigh~ just close your eyes and relax" as Mai did what he instructed she thought she heard Taki said "Until we met again." But at that point she really didn't care and just faded away.

~with Naru, same time that Mai saw him~

"How do I leave this place, Kami-san" Naru demanded

"Um ….Mr. Davis, " she hesitated for a second, until she saw Taki walk out of the hallway where the room was, looking at her Taki gave her a nod and she understood that it was time for him to leave.

"Mr. Davis, unfortunately, there is nothing more that was meant to happened here tonight but…..~sigh~, never mind, just close your eyes and relax." she told him.

"What is this supposed to do?" Naru growled.

"~sigh~ Look do you want to leave? If so just close your eyes dammit." Kami said a little angry at Oliver for the way things turned out.

Closing his eyes Naru felt himself fading away from that place but not before he thought he heard Kami say "Better luck next time Oliver," but before he could say anything to her he was gone.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

Staring up at the ceiling Mai realized that she was back in her room, as silent tears poured down her cheeks, turning around to lean into her pillow trying to suppress the sobs that threatened to escape from her lips. Glancing over at her clock Mai was surprised to see that it was already late in the evening, but not really in the mood to get out of her bed she just laid there even as her stomach started to growl.

_I just want to disappear; I want it all to go away,_ Mai thought as she heard her door open, ignoring who ever it was she tried to pretend to be asleep (kind of hard when you're crying)

"Mai," Ayako whispered as she walked towards the bed.

"Sweetie … it's ok, I just want to help." she said as she saw Mai finch just from her siting on the bed.

"….."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"…"

"~Sigh~ Mai, please don't shut me …. Please don't shut _us _out again, we're here to talk whenever you're ready ok?"

"…"

"~Sigh~ How about I get you something to eat, I know you must be hungry now, right?, so how about I cook you some soup, that way it'll be easy on your stomach."

"…"

After receiving no answer, Ayako left.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Mai whispered as she continued to cry

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

"Ayako how is she, still asleep?" Monk asked

"No, she's up." Ayako said not looking them in the eyes.

"Then what's wrong Ayako?" Yasu asked, as Monk stop mid step towards Mai's room.

"…. She's …"

"Ayako-san?" John said.

"…she's … she's doing it again." Ayako cried as she fell on her knees.

"Doing what, honey?" Monk asked as he went to hug his girlfriend.

"She's….. she's …. Shutting … us….. out … again! Remember what happened last time that happened, we're supposed to be her family, how can any of us sit here and claim to love her when we couldn't even help her when she needed us the most! Ayako yelled/cried.

The group sat there in silence, they all knew this was something they thought about but no one was brave enough to actually voice it. As they all sat there lost in thought no one heard the door to certain teenagers' room open.

"I never … in a million years wanted any one of you to feel that I was shutting you out, last time or this time. (She said look each one of them in the eye) But …. I... I mean you have to understand, I love each and every one of you as family although we're not blood related you all _**are**_ my precious family, Please you have to know that, but... but old habits are extremely hard to break. Yes I trust all of you with my life, but when it comes to certain matters I …. I tend to close up, I know that, but please believe me I'm really trying to work on it, so please don't hate me. Please, I … I don't think I could handle that." Mai said breaking down into tears as she held on to the wall for support as she spoke to her family.

Running towards Mai, Ayako grabbed her and held on to her as if her life depended "Oh Mai, sweetie we could never hate you, why would you ever think that?"

"We're just worried about you kiddo."

"Mai none of us wants anything bad too happened to you."

"How about we all just settle down and have a cup of tea to relax our nerves?" Yasu said as he came out of the kitchen with a tea-pot and cups on a tray "It's not as good as yours Mai, but it still might help a little"

Smiling slightly at her family Mai picked up her cup of tea as she took her seat on the couch that was right in the middle of Monk and Ayako who followed her when she took her sit.

After a few minutes of silence, Yasuhara asked the one question that was every one's mind

"So Mai, ….. um ….. what exactly happened this morning?" he asked slowly trying to find the best way to bring up what happened and the easiest way not to scare Mai off.

"Um….. I … well … I guess…." Mai said as she twisted the bottom of her white tank top as she attempted to somewhat 'honestly' answer his question.

"~Sigh~ I … um … had a dream."

"A dream?" they said skeptically.

"…. I guess you could call it that." she answered as she played with her fingers.

"And what happened in this 'dream' of yours Mai?"

"Well ….. I ran into an old 'acquaintance' of mine."

"Really, it must have been quite the run in Mai for you to bolt of bed the way you did." Ayako sarcastically said.

Not looking them in the eye Mai said "It was, … the last time this person and I met it change my life." she whispered

"M…. ~sigh~ Mai are you really going to sit there and lie to us, _your family?_" Masako demanded.

"Wha…. Masako, …. I'm …not….." Mai stared no able to look her in the eye.

"No, Mai look, I understand that it's still hard for you to be completely honest with us, but for you to sit here and lie right to our faces, how do think that makes us feel?" Masako calmly cut her off.

"…."

"Masako-chan." John whispered.

"She's right you know?" Yasu said as he pushed his glasses up.

"Well that just goes to show you how much trust she has in us." Monk said in anger as he got up to leave the room.

"Wait ….. that's not true! Monk, Please …. I ….. I ….. wasn't lying about my dream, I'm sorry please don't go." Mai cried as she held on to the end of Monk's shirt.

Looking back at his 'daughter' Monk started to feel bad about getting upset and saying what he did, but before he could say anything Ayako came from behind him and …

_**~SMACK~ **_ _**~SMACK~ **_ _**~SMACK~ **_ _**~SMACK~ **_

"Look at what you did you big idiot, here we are trying to help Mai, and the only thing you can do is put her down and make her feel even worst then she does." Ayako said seething.

"What … no ….. I ….. wasn't ….." but before he could finish Ayako said,

"_**~SMACK~ **_I don't _**~SMACK~**_ care what you _**~SMACK~ **_were trying to do _**~SMACK~ **_ you idiot."

As they all sat there watching the two John turned to Mai and told her "Mai, what we have here is a family (pointing to everybody), no matter how 'dysfunctional' we may look and or act, and with the title of family there is a certain level trust that we give to each other. If there is something going on in the others life we all want to know, so that if need be we could be there for them whether it's good, bad, joyful, or sad. That way that person knows that they don't have to go thought those moments alone and that we're all here for them."

With tears slowly falling from her eyes Mai hugged John as he finished speaking, and the rest of the group either nodded in agreement or told John that was the sweetest thing that they've ever heard, from him.

"John's right you know, and on that note I have something very important I want to share with everybody." Yasu said as they all turned their heads in his direction waiting for him to continue.

Getting down on one knee, Yasu turned to Bou-san "Monk will you marry me?" he asked seriously taking out a candy ring from his pocket.

"WHAT!" Bou-san/everybody yelled.

"What the hell, get that thing away from me!" Monk yelled as he flipped off the couch and landed on his back.

"So is that a yes?" Yasu asked as his glasses had a slight shine to them.

"What the hell, No, No, and a Hell No in case you didn't understand me the first two times I said it." Bou-san yelled trying to get up and away from the boy.

While this was happening the room erupted in laughter no one, and I mean _no one_, had a dry eye in the room. Watching this Ayako saw how Yasuhara peeked over at Mai while he spoke to the Monk, catching on to his little 'game' she decided she would play along.

"Wait does that mean you've been cheating on me behind my back this whole time Monk?" Ayako said with her hands on her hips.

"…. Wha…." Monk was speechless.

"Yes, Ayako dear that he has, but I told him to come clean a long time ago, but do not blame him for he did not want to break your heart."

"I see, _(sniff)_then I will no longer stand in your way Houshou _(sniff),_ I wish you and Yasuhara the best of luck _(sniff)_ but don't worry, I will try to get over you as soon as possible so, you won't have to worry about me Yasuhara." Ayako smiled at Yasu as he winked back at her and laughter filled the room.

Going over to where Monk laid dumbfound on the floor Yasu took his hand, "Isn't that wonderful Houshou-kun,now we can be _**together forever.**_"

As Yasu's words _'together forever'_ played over and over in the Monks head the rest of the grouped broke out in an uncontrollable laughter every time they would look at the three of them.

After a while everyone settled down, as Monk sat in a corner with animated tears running down his face mumbling to himself that "life's not far and why am I the one that always get picked on" while everyone ignored him Yasu turned towards Mai and told her that it was great to see/hear her laugh again.

When everyone was quiet Mai blurted out:

"I had the dream of the last time Naru and I spoke…. Well the last time we saw each other." She said with her eyes shut tight.

Gasp's and 'oh no Mai' could be heard from around the room as more tears threaten to fall down Mai's already swollen (red from crying) face.

Taken a deep breath she continued "it was our last 'conversation' if you can call what we had a that (Mai stood up from her sit and walked towards the wall length window that was overlooking Ayako's drive way), although it was a… dream, I guess I can call it that, of the past my present self was there. So it was like I was re-living that event all over again but I was fully aware of the fact that; that this had already happened, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself," she felt the room get more tense, as everyone waited for her to continue, she looked up at the stars that shined so brightly in the nights sky and spoke in a whisper (although everyone heard her) "no matter how hard I cried, begged, and pleaded for my past self to just shut up and walk away or better yet to just let him walk away after I made a complete idiot of myself, It wouldn't listen and my past self-kept going until the memory played itself out." as she finished she turned back around facing them but not look anyone of them in the eye.

"~Sigh~ You have all been there for me, although I cause you nothing but trouble, and I am truly, truly grateful for that, I honestly don't know where I would be right now if it wasn't for all of your support throughout these past three years,… actually for as long as we've known each other you have all, well….. not _all _(she said smiling at Masako) but we eventually got there, anyway you have all given me the support and the love of a family, something I haven't had in a long time."

"…."

"Aww Mai stop getting all mushy of us, you're bring the party down." Yasu said jumping up and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Wha ….. what party? You're not throwing a party in my house Yasu." Ayako said jumping up and _**~SMACK~ **_over Yasu head.

"Owwww, Ayako that hurt. Now I know how my honey bunny always feels." Yasu cried.

_**~Ding dong~**_

"What the hell, who could that be at this time of the night?" Ayako asked going to the door.

"Well I did say this was a party" Yasu whispered as he followed her towards the door

Next thing you heard was the door slamming and Yasuhara came running into the living room with four boxes of pizza and two bottles of sodas, as soon as he sat everything on the living room table he jumped behind the couch Monk was sitting on and cried:

"Save me honey bunny, the mean old lady is trying to kill me!"

"**Where Is He?!**" Ayako said seething stomping inside of the living room.

"Uh….. what's wrong Ayako?" Mai asked quietly afraid that the angry women might turn on her.

"That Bastard Yasuhara, I am going to kill him!"

"What did the boy do?" Monk asked looking behind his chair.

"Wait when did you have time to order pizza Yasuhara?" Masako asked.

"Glad you asked Masako," Yasu said jumping from behind Monks chair.

But before he could answer he saw Ayako running at him trying to choke him. So he took off running around the living room.

Monk took a slice of pizza thankful that it wasn't him she was chasing for a change

"Well we might as well enjoy the food now that it's here" Monk said to everyone else.

And in the back ground the heard Yasu yeah

"ARGH! I only ordered it so Mai would cheer up! plus it was really Monks ideal Ayako-san, he told me to call after you went to check on Mai earlier..."

Choking on the slice of pizza in his mouth Monk yelled out "...cough...NO it wasn't ... Cough, cough, cough..." trying to keep Ayako away from him.

"Aya sweetie he's lying" he pleaded as he backed up to the wall watching her marching over to him.

And just as he closed his eyes waiting for the punch "~sigh~ I guess I'll let you off the hook this _time_, seeing as I never went to cook the soup'' Ayako said as she turned around and walked to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, Lets get this party start before the pizza gets cold!" Yasu yelled as he came out of the kitchen with plates for everyone.

~XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo~

SOOOOOOO ... I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but let me know with your reviews (I LOVE THEM!) and PLEASE give me some motivation, I'm trying to get back in the grove of things but it's going sooooooo slow...

Would you laugh if I said I was nervous posting this chapter ... I almost didn't post it tonight

But for now

Until next time, Lots of Love Always

~Aktaiy~


	9. After Party!

Hey ppl :) How have you been? My life's been crazy and I've been trying to decode my files (stories) that are messed up in my USB :( Which I still can't believe messed up. All my files! Anyway I'm hurt I only got one review last time so I'm really scared to post anymore GH stories because I don't think anyone like it anymore.

So it's Thanks to Konohinamoto you made my day with your review :) Virtual Cake for you! So this Chapter is dedicated to you Konohinamoto, Hope You Enjoy IT!

P.S was I the only one who couldn't post any thing yesterday :( Made me mad I was trying all afternoon. But here it is _

_~~~~(Recap)~~~~_

"_Yeah, Lets get this party start before the pizza gets cold!" Yasu yelled as he came out of the kitchen with plates for everyone._

_~~~~(Now)~~~~_

Blinking a few times as she woke up, Mai took a look around the room trying to find the clock located on the wall, squinting she saw that it was only 5:00am.

"~Groan~ why am I up, 2 hours really? ~sigh~ why me" Mai whispered as she looked at her family, who was passed out in various positions on different items.

Ayako, John and Masako were all sleeping on the long couch that she was on yesterday, she was sitting on a single chair, while Monk was laid across the small table in the middle of the living room, that he tripped on before he passed out. Looking back around the living room Mai was wondering what happened to Yasu cause she couldn't find him.

Leaning back on the chair she was on Mai saw something in the dinning room, getting up she walked over _"... What the..."_ looking at the dinning room table Mai found Yasuhara laying there in the fetal position holding a bottle of sake sucking his thump (can you image lol) giggling, Mai left the room trying really hard not to wake the others up with her laughter, closing her room door she brought her pillow to face and laughed all she wanted to.

After calming down she reached for the for the lamp on her night stand, clicking it on Mai reached into the top drawer and pulled out her Diary, taking a deep breath she began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm lucky there's no school today or I'd be in deep trouble :-/_

_I really doubt I could stay up all day AND pay attention in class -_-!_

_I love these guys sooo much! Its never a dull moment with them, (now if that's a good thing idk lol) but anyway I don't know what I would do with out them, ..._

_~sigh~ so I had that damn dream again,... Well with the 3__rd__ anniversary of when they left coming up (but whose counting ... NOT ME!) I'm not that surprised._

_Sooooooo I astral projected again -_-! Which is NOT supposed to happen, ~sigh~ not after ... that time, I still have the pendent _(reaching up she touched the red oval shaped stone with black symbols craved into it, connected to a leather choker)_ from 2 years ago when my powers really got out of control, ~sigh~ damn I still can't believe that happened -_-! I thought it was all a dream, _

_~Two Years Ago~ _

_I ended up collapsing for no reason _

_(NOT MY FAULT by the way, \(0.o)/ just thought i'd add that in)_

_So where was I ... Oh right so at that time I was in a coma for a month and a half just about two months I think, I was told it was more self induced because of my emotions at the time, when I eventually woke up everyone looked as if they seen a ghost (no pun intend -_-) that's when they explained to me what really happened (which would be completely different from what the doctors said) And if by the end of their explanation I wasn't too terrified to go to sleep... Lets just say I can make some pretty rash decision when I'm in a panick._

_~sigh~ they told me that my powers were growing but they were also becoming unstable, but because at the time I didn't realize how emotionally unstable I was (and my powers started to connect to my emotions) and at the time I just wanted it all to end ... I was so tried of it all that I told ... More like demanded that they seal my powers! Yeah well that didn't sit too well with any of them, and could you blame them... I COULD and I did none of them could understand (maybe image BUT not understand, ok Masako could NOT THE POINT!) the terror that was running through my mind at just the thought of what I went through in that month and a half, just thinking about it I almost started hyperventilating, death after death not knowing when or if I would ever wake up, hoping that with each death I would get closer to my own just to end everything, the emotional and physical pain was just getting to be to much for me. So I told them that if they didn't seal them, I would find some one else who could... Yeah my ears hurt for a week after they were done yelling at me. After arguing for what felt like weeks (which it probably was) they FINALLY gave in when they saw how scared I was to even close my eyes, and each patched in to make me this charm, (Which I LOVE by the way lol)_

_But now it's starting to ware off...That or my powers a growing again (I hope not -_-!)_

_Note to self: let them know about the seal._

_On another note I embarrassed myself again *.* ~sigh~ which always (mostly) seem to happen around this time of year, I wonder why?.?_

_They found me on the bathroom floor yesterday morning, I really hate the fact that around this time of year my mind automatically goes back to that day and I end up getting so emotionally drain/sick that I have to have every one looking out for me, because their scared of what I might do._

_Who the hell is that bastard that I'm so freaking invested in him to the point of where I lose myself, I mean what the hell is wrong with me!_

_I've lost my damn mind ... ~sigh~ it's been nearly 3 years ... Wait... What if ... What if I can never have a normal relationship... What if I'm bound to end up alone for the rest of my life! OMG! I ... I...I... (wah... Oh mom I'm so sorry your never going have grand kids I'm so sorry I don't know what's wrong with me! ... Ok wait slow down Mai... Breath in, and out, ok clam down, just think about it, after the anniversary and the contest you'll get over him and won't stress any more, then you'll start a new life in college, make more friends, maybe even get a boyfriend right? Right so in ..._(she looks up to the calendar at the other end of her room)_... Hold on... _(Mai runs up to the calendar to make sure she's not seeing things)_ OMG! Why didn't anyone tell me the contest and their departure date were one and the same OMG! Why is my lucky so BAD! _(animated tears roll down her face)

_~sigh~ well now my life officially sucks -_-! ~Sigh~ but on a lighter note after next month I won't ever worry about that NARCISSIST TEA LOVING JERK ever again! (well at least that's the plan!)_

_That's it for now, I really need some sleep before I really lose it ~_~!_

_Until the next time,_

_~Mai~_

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

Quickly sitting up in bed, Mai's mind was racing a mile a minute.

_What the hell, am I forgetting something important? _She thought, glancing at the clock she saw that she's only been asleep for maybe 30 minutes, sighing for the life of her, Mai just could'nt remember what gave her that weird _'I'm forgetting something'_ feeling, laying back down she tried to get back to sleep.

After starring at the the ceiling for what felt like an hour, Mai realized that she was not getting anymore sleep that morning, so she decided to get up and check on her friends.

Looking over her family a smirk found its way onto Mai's face as she raced back to her room grabbed her camera and started taking shots of everyone.

"... Perfect blackmail material" Mai giggled as she continued to take pictures of everyone, looking over at John she paused for a second ..._"AWWWWWW tooo cute!" _she whispered. John had his arms wrapped around Masako as she used his chest as a pillow.

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

After Mai was finished straighting up everything she made her way to the kitchen with the thought that everyone would be hungry once they woke up, in her head and she started making breakfast,

An hour or so later Mai heard some noises (moans and groans) in the other rooms, which was followed by a crash!

Wiping her hands Mai ran out of the kitchen and found Yasuhara on the floor, his butt up in the air with the sake bottle spinning by his head.

"ugh... What happened...?" he manged to moan out before he grabbed his head in pain.

"... Well it seems the abl threw you and your bottle off" Mai giggled as she walked to the living room and watched as the empty sake bottle Monk had rolled out of his hand and hit (more like tapped) Ayako on the foot, who in turned jumped up screaming and panicking"RAT!", Masako then jumped up screaming, throwing John off the chair in a daze.

Holding his head Monk told (growled at) the both of them "Shut Up! I got a damn migraine!"

Standing in the back ground Mai was thankful that she kept her camera in her pocket, other wise she would not have been able capture (record) this 'kodak moment'

Looking at the floor Ayako saw that it was a bottle that hit her foot, turning a bright red she grabbed the nearest pillow walked over to Monk and SLAMED it over his head and started yelling all kinds of words that had John turning red in the face.

"never a dull moment with them" Mai mumbled as she turned but to the kitchen but not before letting the rest know about breakfast.

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

So how was this chapter? Did you like, hate it? Well I won't know until you review SOOOO REVIEW. They really do help me get into the mood of writing GH stories.

SO HAPPY EASTER! Everyone (and if you don't celebrate Easter then Happy Weekend!)

Until next time, Lots of Love Always

~Aktaiy~


	10. Girls Day Out (What can go Wrong)

It's me again =) So what's up everyone, how was your week?

Oooh did I tell you I'm on a Diet -_-! **I HATE IT** but I need it, this is my second week on it and I GOTTA stay STRONG! Wish me luck! PLS! (lol).

**So I just wanna say THANK YOU to all of you who Reviewed/Favorite/Follow WHTM here's a LARGE ****Virtual ****Chocolate & Vanilla Waffle Cone Ice Cream ... **

_**Damn that sounds good I want one -_-!**_

So now that I know you actually like this story I shall continue writing it YAY!, Ooooooo by the way I lost (I know, I know I keep losing stuff) my note book with some of the new chapter's in it (but I can't remember if I liked those chapters -_-!)

sooooo this is the last pre-written chapter for WHTM, which means if you wanna see something happened in the story just PM me and it might come true, although I still remember how I'm ending it but the middle can still be changed

_***Now how do you like them apples ***_

_**BTW I own NOTHING, not the songs I used, nor the characters I use (just a few) So Pls don't sue me... You really won't get nothing ... I work but all my money goes to bills -_-! I HATE BILLS!**_

So with out farther ado on with the Story!...

_~~~~(Recap)~~~~_

"_never a dull moment with them" Mai mumbled as she turned back to the kitchen ..._

_~~~~(Now)~~~~_

_Ring~Ring~Ring~Ring_

"Yeah, Yeah hold on I'm coming" Mai mumbles as she reaches for her phone, looking at the caller ID she answer's

"Hey Keiko"

"..."

"nothing you"

"..."

"really, yeah I'd loved to go... But I gotta ask first, I'll text you when I know"

"..."

"yeah whatever, I'll text you, bye"

"..."

_~Click~_

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

Waving bye as Ayako pulled off Mai heard someone ask

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

Turning around Mai giggled seeing that it was Keiko playing around, shaking her head Mai asked here Michiru was?

"Ohh she said she'd meet us inside in 5 minutes" Keiko answered as she pulled Mai cross and down the street.

"inside where? I thought we were going to the mall Keiko?" Mai asked wondering why her friend was acting kind of strange.

"Oooo did I say mall, I don't remember that? Well anyway there was a slight change of plans, you see what happened was ..." (Doesn't that just sounds like the beginning of a lie lol)

"Save it Keiko, What did you both do now!"

"Mai stop sweating the details, the point is, we're going to have fun and that we're already here, soooooo you can't just leave" Keiko smiled as Mai lookup up at the bright Red and Green neon letter's the spelled out 'ROCK CITY'

"wait... Why does that name sound so familiar?" Mai wondered as Keiko tried to pull her through the door. Then it hit her!

"Nonononononono, I'm not going in there, you cant make me" Mai said struggling to get loose.

"Now why would that be any fun, my sweet" Someone from behind Mai said as they pushed her the rest of the way inside.

"Mich...Keiko..." she growled "I can't believe you guys!"

"~Sigh~ Come on Mai, you agreed to come with us, it's nobody's fault but yours that you didn't ask where we were going. Now let's go find a place to sit, Keiko go sign us up please" Mich said as she dragged Mai to an empty couch

"But...but... I thought we were going to the mall and you didn't say other wise over the phone either Keiko!"

"... I don't remember you ever asking Mai ..." Keiko laughed walking away from them.

"this isn' t supposed to happened!" Mai moaned

"what are you talking about Mai in a months time we'r going to be singing in front of a bunch of people soooooo why not use this as a practice run? You know to make sure your not rusty" Mich laughed

"~sigh~ whatever" Mai pouts knowing she wouldn't be able to get away. "so anyways how long has this place been here, I thought I recognized the name from somewhere"

"about 3 months"

"oh ok" Mai answered looking around the dimly lit room, she noticed that there was a stage with a microphone standing in the center with a music station off towards the side of the stage, with steeps in the front of the stage. Looking around the room again she saw nice dark leather couch's against the walls with small brown tables in front of each for the snack and drinks to sit on. At the back of the room Mai saw the bar area (which only sold food and soda's/water) with bar stools in front of it. Closer to the stage there were wooden table with matching chairs pulled up to them or with teens sitting in them.

"here are your drinks" the waitress said as she sat the drinks on the tables "would you like to place your order now?"

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

20 minutes later while snacking, laughing, choosing their songs and playing around the girls heard the D.J come back on as the last singer left the stage.

"Alright people let's see whose next on the chopping block? Ok can we have... B.G.B. come to the stage?" he said and waited for whoever that was to show up.

"what does 'B.G.B' stand for?" Keiko asked her friends

"Ummmm I don't know... Banana Group Boys, what if they come out wearing yellow matching suits" Mich laughed

"Oh I know what about... 'Big Gigantic Burgess'" Keiko laughed as Mich joined her.

"No I have it" Mai said all serious B.G.B stands for 'Boys Gone Bald'" she said as they all cracked up at the stupid names they came up with. While the 3 of they continued to laugh a group of 4 boys walked toward the stage as it got quiet in the room.

"... DAMN, what the Hell is he doing here?" Mai growled as she looked at the boys on the stage

"Wha...who? but before Keiko could finish her question Michiru and her turned to see who Mai was talking about

"Keji-kun... When did he get back?" Mich asked

"doesn't matter, Mai didn't you say the last time you saw Keji-kun, he threw a fit because of your family and just up and left?" Keiko asked turning her head to Mai

"Uh..." _Is that what I told them?_ Mai thought

"Yeah... He got jealous over Yasu and I, and I tried explaining that Yasu is like a brother to me but he wouldn't listen, then he started to accuse me of cheating" Mai quickly answered _which isn't a totally lie, just not the reason he left_ she thought

"Yeah that was when you broke up with him because he started stalking your family right!?" Mich asked a little to loudly

Since the entire club was already quiet they all heard the last part of their conversation, and turned their heads to watch the three girls who went Red in the face and tried to put their head down.

~ ~ ~ ~ Keji P.O.V ~ ~ ~ ~

"he started stalking your family right!?"...

_Damn why is that girl so__... _I started to think as I looked up

"...Mai..." her name slipped out of my mouth before I realized it. Standing in front of the microphone it was no surprise that the girl in question, clearly heard me, looking up she gave me one of the nasty's looks I've ever seen from her.

She was sitting next to her two best friends if I remember correctly. What were their names again_...__.Ma__...__ Ri__..._ Damn maybe it started with an _'__S__'...__..Sai__...__.Saru__...__.__ARGH! Whatever it__'__s been a year already, I don__'__t care!_

~sigh~ Shaking my head a little to clear my thought's I came to the conclusion that Mai really just pissed me off! And that's when this lovely ideal popped into my head (smirking)

"Please let us introduces ourselves, My name is Sato, Keji"

I said handing the mic over to my friend who stood to my left

"My name is Nakamura, Rye, and I'm his brother Kai" they said as they continued to pass the mic to the last person in our group.

"And my name is Yamamoto, Jubei"

when Jubei was done we all gathered in front of the mic and said "and together we make up 'B.G.B'"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "The Game Is Over" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

*By: Nsync*

***Bold words are the actions performed by a person ***

_***Bold Italic are what is being spoken***_

*Normal font and underlined words are the lyrics*

*** the group moves to stand in a diamond formation with Keji in front of the microphone***

[Pinball machine noises]

As the music starts Keji looks back into the crowd and stops at Mai and her friends, smirking at his band members he pulls the microphone towards himself:

"_**this song goes out to an ex-girlfriend of mine, who I just so happened to see here today**__**" **_(the crowd turns around and looks in the direction Keij was looking at) As soon as Keji started to opened his mouth Mai had a frown on her face, Keiko and Michiru knew his statement was directed towards her, when they both started to stand up getting ready to say something, Mai stopped them and shook her head, she told them to leave it, thinking that their best friend just lost her mind they saw the crowd looking at them, then she whispered "_**Let that idiot say whate**__**v**__**er he wants remember the song I chose,**__**(smirking)**__** that my answer to that bastard, so don**__**'**__**t worry about it, remember what you said, I have to practice anyway**__**"**_ Mai said smiling at them, (with a double meaning)

**(Keij Start****'s**** Singing)**

Ah yeah

Ah yeah

Invincible

Is what you think you are

But you're just so typical

Though you think that you're a star

You act like

Everyone (everyone) revolves around you

***he spins his index finger by his head***

Baby you dropped the ball

And now the game is through

***Rye joins Keji in singing***

'Cause you tried to play both sides  
><span>You got caught up in your lies<span>  
><span>And now you're runnin'<span>  
><span>You're runnin' out of time<span>

***Group Sings***

You played yourself (Gameover, game)

But did you, did you think

That you could really find love from someone else

You're making moves,

You're gonna lose, you know

You played yourself (Game over, game)

And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me

But you'll never win, but you'll never win

Try again,

'cause the game is over

***Kai takes the mic***

Take it personal

'Cause I did

When you cheated on me

You may be beautiful

But there's more

That the eye can see

You're so predictable

The way you calculate each move

Heads I win

Tails you lose

Because you don't have

The right to choose

***makes it looked as if they flipped a coin and moves so Rye and Keji are in front***

'Cause you tried to play both sides

You got caught up in your lies

And now you're running

You're running out of time

Yeah

***Group Sings***

You played yourself (Game over, game)

But did you, did you think

That you could really find love from someone else

You're making moves,

You're gonna lose, you know

You played yourself (Game over, game)

And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me

But you'll never win, but you'll never win

Try again,

'cause the game is over

Yeah

***Jubei take the lead***

Woo

How could you think that

You could do me like that?

Running behind my back

How could you do me like that?

Now the game is over,

How could you think that you could do me like that?

And now you want me back

How could you do me like that?

Now the game is over,

How could you think that you could do me like that?

Do me like that, do me like that?

***Group Sings***

You played yourself (Game over, game)

But did you, did you think

That you could really find love from someone else

You're making moves,

You're gonna lose, you know

You played yourself (Game over, game)

And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me

But you'll never win, but you'll never win

Try again,

'cause the game is over

Ohhh

You played yourself (Game over, game)

But did you, did you think

That you could really find love from someone else

You're making moves,

You're gonna lose, you know

You played yourself (Game over, game)

And now you're thinkin', thinkin' you can get one by me

But you'll never win, but you'll never win

Try again,

'cause the game is over

Game Over

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

As the song ended half of the crowd cheered and laughed while the other half shook their heads at how conceited Keji was and because he had the nerve to point out his ex-girlfriend in the crowd.

"Thank you, Thank you" B.G.B said walking off the stage. As they walked pass the girls (Mai, Mich, and Keiko) Keji stopped and sat on the couch that formed a 'U' shaped, that was next to theirs. Smirking when he heard Mai growl (Damnnit!)

"Hey Mai, what's up?" he said looking over to Mai, as the girls choose to ignore Keji, his friend said

"Damn Keji you never told us you knew such cuties" but before he could answer him the D.J can back on.

"Well... That was... um... Interesting, Good but interesting, anyway let's continue with the next singer, Up next is... Keiko-san, can we please have Keiko-san come to the stage" as the crowd clapped for her.

"Go girl, Give it all you got!" Michiru yelled out as Keiko smiled and made her way to the stage.

"Good luck Keiko!" Mai yelled once she was on the stage.

Jubei was the last voice to be heard before the music started, yelling "Good luck cutie, break a leg!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Ordinary Girl" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By: Hannah Montana

***Bold words are the actions performed by a person ***

_***Bold Italic are what is being spoken***_

*Normal font and underlined words are the lyrics*

As the music started Keiko ignored what Jubei said and smiled at Mai and Michiru _**"**__**I **__**like this song so Shut up while I sing**__**"**_

Oh yeah,

La da a da

Don't get me wrong,

I love who I am

*******P****oint****s**** to herself***

I don't wanna be ungrateful

It probably sounds strange

***she shrugs her shoulders***

I really love the role I play

The songs I sing

But with all the fame

The things that seem so simple

Suddenly, so far out of reach

Wish that they could see

That underneath

I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy

I get bored, I get scared,

I feel ignored, I feel happy

I get silly,

***she makes a happy face, and then a silly face (Mai and Michiru starts giggling at her)***

I choke on my own words.

I make wishes, I have dreams,

And I still want to believe,

Anything can happen in this world

For an ordinary girl!

Like you like me

***points at Michiru, then herself***

For an ordinary girl

Like you like me

***points at Mai,****then herself***

How are you? Hello, goodbye

One day here,

One day there

And again it's time to go

Miss popular always on the road

Put my best foot forward

Gotta get on with the show

***steps forward with her right foot***

Strike a pose for the front

Cover of a magazine

***striking a pose - the crowd laughs ****with**** her***

Everywhere, I arrive I get

High five's

They paint me larger than life

Yeah!

I'm just an ordinary girl!

So give it everything

Or nothin' at all

Get back on your feet

When you stumble and fall

A little luck can go a long way

So don't you worry about

What people say

Who knows where the wind may blow

For an ordinary girl

Mmm

I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy

I get bored, I get scared,

I feel ignored, I feel happy

I get silly, I choke on my own words.

***she makes a happy face, and then a silly ****one*******

I make wishes, I have dreams,

And I still want to believe,

Anything can happen in this world

For an ordinary girl!

***holds her hand like she****'s**** making a wish***

Like you like me (yeah!)

***points at Michiru, then herself***

For an ordinary girl

Like you like me

***points at Mai, then herself***

For an ordinary girl

Mmm

For an ordinary girl

Like me, like you

***she goes and sits down in the middle of Mai and Michiru and hugs them as the song ends***

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

"You go girl!, Awesome!, You Rock!, Good job cutie!" and may other things were heard through out the club as they all cheered for Keiko.

"cute song Keiko-san, let's see who's next!" said the D.J as he came back to the stage.

"Is Michiru-san in the building?" he announced as the crowd waited for Michiru to walk towards the stage.

But before she walked away from her friends Keiko pulled her arm and whispered in her ear "Don't break your hip dancing to that song of yours Mich"

Laughing as Michiru walked towards the stage, Kai called out as she made it "lets see if you voice is as cute as you Michiru-san!"

Rolling her eyes she waited for the music to start

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Genie In A Bottle" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By: Christina Aguilera

***Bold words are the actions performed by a person ***

_***Bold Italic are what is being spoken***_

*Normal font and underlined words are the lyrics*

***slow reaches for the microphone as the music starts she grabs it ***

I feel like I've been locked up tight

For a century of lonely nights

Waiting for someone to release me

You're lickin' your lips

And blowing kisses my way

But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away

Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby)

Ooh, my body's sayin' let's go

***with her index finger she looks as if she calling one of the boys on stage with her***

Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no

***with the same finger she tells him NO!***

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

***rubs her fingers like the cash sign***

I'm a genie in a bottle

You gotta rub me the right way

***she following the music dancing***

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)

Gotta like what you do

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out)

The music's fading and the lights down low

Just one more dance and then we're good to go

Waiting for someone

Who needs me

***moving her hips with the16music***

Hormones racing at the speed of light

But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight

Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby)

Ooh, my body's sayin' let's go

***with her index finger she looks as if she calling ****another ****boys on stage with her***

Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no)

***with the same finger she tells him NO!***

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

***rubs her fingers like the cash sign***

I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)

You gotta rub me the right way

***she following the music dancing***

If you wanna be with me

If you wanna be with me (Oh)

I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true oh)

Just come and set me free baby

And I'll be with you

(I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out)

***she dancing**** with**** the music***

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Gotta rub me the right way honey

(If you wanna be with me)

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out

Ooh, my body's sayin' lets go

Ooh, but my heart is sayin' no

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me

I can make your wish come true

Just come and set me free, baby

And I'll be with you

If you wanna be with me

Baby there's a price to pay

I'm a genie in a bottle (In a bottle baby)

You gotta rub me the right way

If you wanna be with me (If you wanna be with me)

I can make your wish come true

Just come and set me free baby

And I'll be with you

I'm a genie in a bottle baby

Come come, come on and let me out

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

"You go girl!, Awesome!, You Rock!, Good job cutie!" and may other things were once again heard through out the club as Michiru went to sit down. Before she could actually sit she heard "Damn Michiru-san are you trying to give me a heart attack, damn I think I need a cold bath now (pervert) glaring over to the table to her right she saw that it was Kai who had made that comment.

"if it would get that prick (pointing toward Keji) out of here faster, then I wouldn't mind" she answered sitting next to Mai who was giggling along with Keiko.

"Ah... Is it me or is there a little bit of tension in the room" the D.J asked as he looked towards the table the girls sat at and the over at the table that B.G.B sat.

"... anyway let's continue on with the list, Lets have Mai-san come up and show us what she's got!" he announced as the crowd waited for Mai to walk towards the stage. As he went to the side of the stage (where the music station was) to prepare the music.

"You sure, you're ok Mai?" Michiru asked, looking over towards a nervous Mai.

"Remember we're going to have to sing in front of a larger crowd soon, so you just have to concur you fears, Right? No time like the present!" Keiko said as she slapped Mai on the back laughing.

"~sigh~ I'm fine" Mai said _I think_ ~sigh~ _I might as well get this over with__,__ so I just need to close my eyes, concentrate and relax_ Mai thought as she took a drink of water and made her way towards the stage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Don't Tell Me" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By: Avril Lavigne

***Bold words are the actions performed by a person ***

_***Bold Italic are what is being spoken***_

*Normal font and underlined words are the lyrics*

"_**I **__**would like to dictate this song to an **__**'**__**ex-boy friend**__**'**__** of mine**__**"**_ Mai said smiling as the music starts.

*******taking a deep breath she closes her eyes and starts***

You held my hand and walked me home, I know

Why you gave me that kiss

It was something like this and made me go, oh oh

***biting her bottom lip***

You wiped my tears,

got rid of all my fears,

why did you have to go?

***holding her hand out like she ****grabbing for something***

Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love

Guys are so hard to trust

***throws her hand up and shrugs***

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who gives it all away, yeah

***points to herself***

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time?

Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?

***pointi****ng ****a****t Keji****,**** shakes her head**** and ****run****s**** her fingers down her face like tears***

Don't try to tell me what to do,

don't try to tell me what to say

You're better off that way, yeah

***Shakes her head and finger saying No then shrugs her shoulders***

Don't think that you're charmin'

The fact that your arm is now around my neck

***her looks as if she mad***

Will get you in my pants, I'll have to kick your ass

And make you never forget

***points towards her pants then smiles at Keji***

I'm gonna ask you to stop,

thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset

Get out of my head,

get off of my bed, yeah, that's what I said

***grabs her head, shaking it and point towards the floor***

Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?

The one who throws it all away

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time?

Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?

***pointi****ng ****a****t Keji****,**** shakes her head**** and ****run****s**** her fingers down her face like tears***

Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say

You're better off that way, yeah

This guilt trip that you put me on

Won't mess me up, I've done no wrong

Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

***smirks while wavi****ng**** Bye to Keji***

Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you this time?

Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?

Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say

You're better off that way, yeah

You're better off that way, I'm better off alone anyway

***Tilts her head to the side and smirks at Keji as the music finishes***

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

The crowd was quiet for a minute or two after Mai walked off the stage, then they started cheering her on saying "Good for you girl!" and some even laughed at Keji who was already red in the face (from anger and embarrassment) as he got ready to leave.

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

Mai and Keji both growled out as they pass each other, as Mai went back to her table and Keji and his friends left the club.

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

_Dear Diary,_

_This will probably be a short entry:_

_So I went to a karaoke club for teens with Michi and Keiko it was great until that Bastard showed his ugly face -_-!_

_I was beyond pissed, the prick actually had the nerve to point me out when his little group__ ... __what was their name again? _

'_Boy__'__s Gone Bald__'__ no that__'s__ what I called them, it was B.G.B right? I guess, whatever, anyway he decided to dedicate their song towards me -_-!_

_Keiko and Michiru got really mad of course, but then Keji got really pissed when I did the EXACT same thing as his ass - I choose the song __'__Don__'t__ Tell Me__' __before I knew I was gonna see him there XD Yay me! Lol_

_After I he got embarrassed he left with his friends - which is exactly what I wanted - _

_The only good thing that came out of that experience is that I got a little more confidences in my singing cause the D.J even asked us__if we wanted to sing another song ^_^ which we were happy to__o_

_Bou-san and I practice every day until really late -_-! Or at least until Ayako comes and slaps him over the head for keep me up late on a school night lol. It__'__s really tiring but I need the practice. _

_Well that__'__s it for tonight __...__ but I can__'__t get over the idea that I__'__m forgetting something important __...__ but for the life of me I have no clue what it is. Which is becoming really irritating!_

_Hopefully I remember soon_

_~Mai~_

~ OoOoOoOoOoOo ~

... Loved it? Hate it? In between it? I wanna know! I NEED to know, SOOOO Please REVIEW, They really do help me get into the mood of writing GH stories.

_**TheUnquietDead**__**: **_Thanks, I'm glad It wasn't just me because sometime technology really HATE'S me *_*!

_**Nekokittygirl**__**:**_ Thank you, I know 2 yrs is a long time, but I'm really picky about where I write my stories... And I don't like my family (not that they would lol) reading what I write, so I had to wait to buy a laptop =) But I'M BACK!

_**Guest**__**:**_ I'm really happy you liked these chapters :) makes me so happy to hear, I'll try to update regularly but no promises ^_^ lol

Have a great Weekend Everyone!

Until next time, Lots of Love Always,

~Aktaiy~


End file.
